Welcome to Shikon High (The Re-write!)
by StoryNinja101
Summary: Follow the whole gang in a crazy story full of crazy characters! When Kagossi and Kagome move to Tokyo, it's nothing they ever expected it to be. Find out what happens when their world it turned upside down. InuxKag SessyxOC rated T for mentions of rape and slight triggers
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the first chapter of my re-write. I personally like it better than my original story, and I have changed my writing style a little, please don't hate me! I'm going to try to update as much as I can, and no excuses this time. Please enjoy!**

**Sesshomaru: Do not worry, they will love it, or else. I like it better this way as well.**

**Me: Thank you Sesshy! *flings my arms around his neck***

**Sesshomaru: *pats my back lightly* You can let go now.**

**Me: No thanks! .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :,( On with the story!**

Welcome to Shikon High (The Re-write!)

In the big city of Kamakura, Japan, a mother is arguing with her three children. They have just come home from their last day of school for the year, walking into the living room to see half of it packed in boxes, empty ones stacked on top of each other and strewn around on the floor.

"Mom, why are there so many boxes in here?" a sixteen year old girl called to her mother slowly and cautiously, dropping her bag of old school notebooks, pens, and locker ornaments on the floor as they walk through the door.

"Because we're moving, Kagome," the woman replied cheerily with a smile striding from the kitchen. She had just now finished packing the rest of the pots and pans in yet more boxes.

"What!? Why!? When!? Where!?" shouted another 16 year old girl to her mother who now stood in the middle of the box-filled room.

"Your grandfather and I both got new jobs in Tokyo last week. They want us to start in two months, but I thought we should move next week so we could settle in, unpack, and explore the new city before work and school start up again. It'll also give you kids some time to say goodbye to your friends and help pack up before we leave," the woman answered all of her daughter's questions.

"Tokyo? But that's only an hour's ride away from here. Couldn't we just stay and you and grandpa get up an hour early to drive to work?" an eleven year old boy, who was quiet until now, asked, flailing his arms around.

"Yeah, mom, we can't abandon the family shrine," Kagome added, the boy nodding in agreement.

"And besides, _**he**_ finally moved away a month ago, we don't know if that's where he went. I don't want to take the chance that he might be there!" the other sixteen year old almost shrieked as her voice grew louder with every word, referring to a boy that the family obviously knew and hated.

Their mother sighed deeply at her children's excuses. Lucky for her, she anticipated all of them and prepared answers ahead of time. She turned to her son. "First of all," she began, "Souta, it's hard enough to get the three of you out of bed as it is, I would have to get you up with us and you would need to find something to occupy yourself with until you leave." The boy known as Souta hung his head in defeat. She faced Kagome and continued her argument, "And Kagome, we won't be abandoning the shrine, it'll still be ours, we just won't be living in it. With the new jobs your grandfather and I now have, we'll be able to keep both the shrine and the new house." Kagome avoided eye contact and hung her head as well. The woman looked at her oldest daughter by five minutes. This answer was the most difficult to find, and she wasn't sure if she would accept what could only be found, her first child wasn't easy to please. Her small smile quickly disappeared at her own thoughts. "Kagossi, _**he**_ won't be going to your new high school. I made a few calls, and that's all I could find. It's hard to find someone like him in a big city capital like Tokyo, no one would even look for me, they only told me that he wouldn't be attending your new school."

Everybody turned to look at the girl now known as Kagossi (kuh-go-she), hope in their eyes. The mother hoped she would be okay with the information. Kagome and Souta hoped she would stay true to her stubborn nature and reject everything, as they couldn't.

Kagossi opened her mouth to speak, eyes narrowed at her mother, lips curved perfectly down in a frown. "I…"

**Oooh! Cliffy! Can you guess who they were talking about? If you've read the original version you probably could, oh well. *sigh* Hope you enjoyed! And please don't hate me for leaving a cliff hanger at the end of the first chapter. I might have the second one up later today. Please review!**

**Sesshomaru: Or else.**

**Me: Thank you! **

_**Peace!**_

_**StoryNinja101**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! Wooo! I've never done that before I don't think. Weeeeeeee! Okay, okay, enough of me being weird for the moment, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Welcome to Shikon High (The Re-write!)

"I…" Kagossi paused, thinking deeply this time. _'It's not like I can stop us from moving anyway, she merely asked for our opinions. And I know mom probably tried her hardest to find him to make sure he didn't bother me again. She may be a lawyer, but she can't always find answers like this, especially not when nobody will tell her anything. But I really don't want to see him ever again. Hmm, what should I do?'_ She sighed and her face softened a bit as she came to a conclusion, but she still wouldn't give in and make anything easy and wanted to remain as stubborn as possible. "Fine, I'll comply," she pointed a finger at her mother who breathed a sigh of relief, her siblings were a little let down, "but I still don't like it." Kagossi's facial features hardened as her brother and sister brightened a little. She grabbed bag off of a pile of boxes and stomped up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with her identical twin sister, Kagome, slamming the door behind her.

"Isarae! What's wrong with Kagossi this time!?" grandpa Higurashi yelled from upstairs. He knew it was Kagossi because she was the only one in the family who slams doors when she's angry.

"That was one thing I hoped you two would have been happy about," the woman, Isarae (ees-uh-ray), mumbled, but Kagome heard her anyway.

"What are you talking about mom?" Kagome asked.

Isarae sighed once more, "There are enough rooms at the new house for everyone to have their own, meaning you and Kagossi wouldn't have to share one anymore."

"Really!?" Kagome was excited now, don't get her wrong, she loved sharing a room with her twin, but they've shared one since before they were born, and both wondered what it would be like to have a bedroom all to themselves.

Isarae smiled and nodded, and Kagome ran up to tell Kagossi the news.

Isarae decided that she had gotten enough packing done for the day and started on laundry, letting Kagossi pout for the rest of the night to wear her out before tomorrow. The kids would probably go out in the morning to break the "bad news" to their friends anyway; they wouldn't be of any help packing until it came to their rooms.

Just as Isarae predicted, all three of her kids went out the next morning to hang out with their friends, informing them of the "big move". Meanwhile, she got the rest of the living room and kitchen packed and ready to go. Next was the dining room, but she would start on that the next day.

**A/N: Okay, I gotta admit, both of today's chapters were kinda short, but don't worry, they will start getting longer, I hope. Anyway, please review, I hope you enjoyed!**

_**Bye-bye!**_

_**StoryNinja101**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, hello! I don't know how many of you are reading this, but I know that those of you who read the original loved it so much, and I'm sorry that I decided to stop and rewrite it in the middle of the whole thing. There really were a lot of problems I found while rereading it that I needed to fix, and I would have to go back and rewrite the chapters anyway, so I came to the conclusion to just rewrite the whole thing and make the changes as I went along, changing a bunch of other things as well, but I promise to remain as true to the original as possible! Please don't be harsh! I love you all! Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha I do not!**

Welcome to Shikon High (The Re-write!)

The next week on the day before they leave, Kagossi and Kagome were going through their room packing up everything, and going down memory lane as they picked up small toys they used to play with as kids they might have forgotten to put into yard sales years ago and things they never use anymore but kept around anyway. For example, Kagossi's old guitar she used when she started taking the lessons, but hadn't used since she and Kagome found out they were mikos and Kaede had them start training. And Kagome's first teddy bear she had ever since she could remember, she had lost it when she was six and never found it until now.

Sealing their last boxes, the twins stacked them on separate piles, leaving the beds and one pillow and blanket for them to sleep tonight, along with a change of clothes previously chosen and a few things for the shower. Those will be packed in the morning. There was now nothing in every room except a piece of furniture or two and tons of sealed up boxes. Kagossi and Kagome looked around their room, sad at seeing it so empty and lifeless. Wandering around the house, the duo gazed at every bare room, becoming more depressed about moving away.

The doorbell rang, startling the girls as the sound reverberated throughout the plain walls of the unfilled building. Neither one of them was expecting visitors, glancing at each other and opening the door. Standing there were three other girls with happy grins spread across their faces.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, What you guys doing here?" Kagossi was the first to speak up.

"We knew you two would be wandering around the house looking at how empty it is now and getting depressed," Ayumi began.

"So we decided to come and take you away to cheer you up!" Yuka finished.

"We hate seeing you so upset," Eri added.

Smiles forming on their lips as tears gathered in their eyes, Kagossi and Kagome hugged their three best friends in the world.

"Its kinda scary sometimes how well you guys know us," Kagome commented.

The five friends left the Higurashi family shrine, heading toward their regular pizza hang-out, a surprise awaiting the sisters behind the doors. Arriving at their destination, Eri opens the double doors, allowing the four other people to go in before her.

"Hey, guys? Why are the lights out in here?" Kagossi asked.

The lights flicked on and the whole student body of their old school yelled surprise! Kagossi and Kagome brought their hands up to their faces in shock.

"Ohhh, you guys!" Kagome said in happiness.

"You are so sweet!" Kagossi complimented everybody.

The girls are relatively popular at their old school, so naturally everyone participated. The party started and everybody had a blast. They hung out, played a few games, and ate pizza. Someone eventually started playing music and people danced.

A few hours passed and it was getting dark outside, people began leaving in small groups to head home. The last to depart were the five friends who last appeared at the party, not wanting it to end and willing time to freeze. But there was nothing any of them could do except let life go on.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi escorted the pair home, in a big city like this there was bound to be some kidnappers and other criminals on the prowl, waiting to strike at any moment. Or they just wanted to spend a little more time together before two of them head off to a new life without the rest.

The next morning, everybody in the Higurashi household woke up and got ready to move to Tokyo, the children more slowly than the adults. After they were all clean, dressed, and finished packing the few remaining essentials, the moving van arrived and they began loading it up, furniture first.

Two and a half hours later, the van was full and Isarae was giving Kagossi directions to the new address and a key to get inside since she would be taking her motorcycle. Yes, Kagossi owns a motorcycle, she feels more free riding it, almost like she's flying; or so she says. She also has a car but prefers her bike.

Isarae would be driving Kagossi's car, grandpa Higuashi is driving Isarae's, and Kagome will take her own. Souta still has yet to choose who he's riding with.

He would ride with his grandpa, but he would just tell old stories that no one wants to hear. Between his mom and Kagome, he thought he might want to keep his mom company but Kagome would hold better conversations. In all honesty, he wanted to go with Kagossi, but Isarae thought it would be too dangerous. Even though she knew her daughter was careful, she didn't want to take the risk.

Souta finally came to a conclusion: he wanted to go with Kagome. So as soon as he made his decision, everyone got in their vehicles and took off.

Kagossi was flying down the road on her silver and black motorcycle, enjoying the rush of the wind in her hair and the looks people gave her from their driver's seat window or the side of the road where they were walking. She doesn't look like the type of girl to own a motorcycle, but that was fine with her, she likes to be different and do unexpected things every now and then, otherwise unpredictable. Other traits are that she is very impatient (which is why she can't cook), hard to please (as you already know), stubborn (you already know that too), crazy at times or when she wants to be, super protective of close friends and family, doesn't care what other people think of her, creative and artistic, holds grudges for long periods of time, she never quits or gives up, and doesn't discriminate by race.

She reached her new residence before everybody else, admiring the size of it. This was bigger than their old shrine. Parking her bike to the side of the driveway and out of the way of other cars, Kagossi unlocked the front door and stepped across the threshold to get a good look of the inside. It was just as empty as her previous house is now. The first thing she saw coming in was a short hallway leading to the open living room on the right and the wall continuing on the left, three feet away from the end of the hallway was the door to the kitchen. Across from the front entrance was the wash room with a half bath four feet to the right of it, and the stairs to the second floor two and a half feet to the right of that.

She wandered through every room on the first floor, finding a door leading to a downstairs basement five feet to the right of the entrance to the kitchen. Opening it, she walked down the steps with walls on either side to find the basement was a huge room the shape of the perimeter of the house with a half bath in the back left corner. A couple of pillars around the center evenly spaced to keep the ceiling from caving in along with the first floor. There was three feet of space between the bottom of the stairs and the wall ahead of it for people to get through. On the wall to the right of the end of the stairway was a sliding double glass door to the back yard with an in-ground pool and patio. On the left of the stair base was a plain wall. Under the staircase was extra storage with a door on the left side, so you could put a TV on the back wall of it and still have tons of room for sofas, chairs, a coffee table, and a few games.

Kagossi went back upstairs after examining the basement and headed to the second floor. There was also three feet of space between the top of the stairs and the wall ahead, an opening in the floor in the shape of a rectangle with railing so no one would fall. To the right of the stairs were three bedrooms and a full bathroom big enough for her, Kagome, Souta and a guest to share. To the left were two bedrooms and another full bath for two or three people. Behind the railing of the floor hole was a door to either a play room for kids or a workout room for teens and adults. There was also three feet between each side of railing and the walls.

Kagossi explored each room on the right, looking for her room. The first room was the smallest, but still pretty big with a small closet on the left wall in the middle, and a book shelf on the right wall close to the door. On either side of the door was two and a half feet between the frame and the corner where both walls meet.

The next room had three and a half feet between the frame and the corners. In the back right corner was a walk-in closet four feet long with a door in the back to the room next door through an identical walk-in closet. There was a huge wooden book shelf on the left wall close to the door leading to the hallway. In the middle of the back wall was a double French door, each a foot and a half, with white curtains. It leads to a rectangle balcony with railings on the front of the house that was a half-foot shorter than the room on both sides and had a plastic lawn chair on the left.

The third room was a mirror image of the second, complete with the same book shelf, French doors, and balcony in the same places with the same plastic lawn chair on the right side of the terrace, making both eleven feet away from each other. The full bathroom was between the mirror bedrooms.

Kagossi didn't bother looking at the other four rooms on the second floor as the other four cars arrived; she had already chosen her room anyway.

**A/N: Okay, this is a long chapter, guys, for not updating in the last four days like I wanted. I just want to let you know that I won't be able to update on weekends or Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday next week, I will be at a soccer camp with my sister for those three days and Sunday, just so you know. PLEASE REVIEW! They help me think and make me happy! I love you all!**

_**Bye for now!**_

_**StoryNinja101**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated! I know I said I would update as much as possible and not have any excuses, but when I came home from my church trip after the soccer camp, I couldn't find my notebook and was completely freaking out until I found it! I found all of them two months ago, but haven't been able to get time to work on anything because of school and soccer. We got a bunch of new teachers this year because at the end of last year a bunch left. Anyway, they are way stricter this year and I can't have my phone in any of my classes, even my advisory class, which is stupid. Well, soccer ended last week and I worked on this chapter all weekend just for you! So I will definitely get more time to work on my writing now, yay! Please read and enjoy! Again, I'm so so so sorry!**

Welcome to Shikon High (The Re-write!)

Chapter 4

As Kagossi reached the last step of the second staircase, the front door opened to reveal her family standing on the small slab of concrete outside the door. In the background, the movers are still parking on the side of the road.

Kagossi bounded over and grabbed her siblings' hands, wanting to establish that her room was the middle one. They arrived at the top and Kagossi lead them around the upper level, starting with the adults' rooms.

Just as Kagossi predicted, Kagome claimed the third bedroom when the door opened. Souta didn't mind, the first one was the perfect size for him and he gladly let his sisters have the bigger ones.

After they decided who got which room, Kagossi showed her brother and sister the other two floors room by room. One of their favorites was the "basement" and pool.

Kagossi finished the tour and the trio headed outside to find their mom and grandpa talking to the movers. Kagome walked up to them and joined the conversation.

Souta and Kagosse headed to the cars to retrieve the smaller items and carried them to their respective areas. After the cars were empty, which didn't take long between the two of them, they walked up to their family and the two movers. The conversation ended as they approached.

Isarae turned to face her children, the movers and Grandpa heading to the moving van. "Okay you three, let's go start unpacking the van." Everyone nodded and proceeded to help out.

***Time Skip to that Night***

Kagossi flopped on the newly placed sofa. It was situated with the back against the wall separating the short front hallway from the living room. The two men had just left with their empty van, and Kagossi had positioned the couch with Kagome.

Isarae, Souta, and Grandpa appeared at the bottom of the second set of stairs from arranging Souta's room.

"We will finish unpacking the boxes in the morning. Right now, I think we deserve some food and sleep," Isarae piped up.

Kagossi couldn't be any more excited for food and sleep; she hadn't eaten or slept since they got up that morning. With a sudden burst of energy, she hopped off the couch, pumped both fists in the air, threw her head back, and screamed, "FOOD!"

Everybody chuckled at her, but she didn't care, she was starving.

***Two Days Later***

The family had spent the whole day before unpacking the kitchen and living room together, and then their own bedrooms. Today, Isarae let the kids explore the town, they will finish everything else tomorrow.

The siblings decided to go into town and possibly meet people they would go to school with in the fall. Kagossi pulled out her phone and plugged her headphones in, picking a random song which happened to be Comatose by Skillet.

Kagome and Souta had gone right at an intersection while Kagossi went left. Kagossi shoved her hands into her shorts pocket, bobbing her head to the tune of the music, singing the lyrics under her breath.

As the song ended and automatically switched to the next, she turned a corner and ran into a wall. Except the wall wasn't rally a wall, it was a person. And not just any regular human, he was a full blooded dog demon.

Kagossi fell on her butt, the phone slipping from her pocket and headphones popping out of her ears. She rubbed her head from the impact of his chest.

A clawed hand appeared in front of her face when she opened her eyes. Looking up at the stranger's face, he wore a straight expression. Mesmerized by his cold, honey-gold orbs, she accepted the offer of his outstretched hand, feeling a strange, tingly sensation in her hand at the slightest touch, and he pulled her off the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't wa-," Kagossi began to apologize, but he cut her off with a freezing, "It is fine," before quickly hurrying past her to his destination.

"Well, that was rude," Kagossi said under her breath, and hoped she wouldn't see him again. Looking for her phone she suddenly realized was lost, she found it near the doors to the shop in front of her.

Glancing at the name, she swiftly scooped up her surprisingly unscratched phone and jogged away, wanting to be gone as fast as possible. The shop turned out to be a bar, and Kagossi didn't feel like being hit on or mugged, even though she could take care of herself perfectly fine. Kagossi felt eyes on her back, but when she turned to see who it was, no one was there. She narrowed her own eyes and continued on her way.

***Meanwhile***

The full-blooded dog demon cut the corner and stayed there, curious about the strange teenage girl. Peeking around the brick wall, he watched as she searched for her lost phone, finding it at the bar doors. Something about the girl intrigued the demon and he wanted to figure out what exactly it was.

Lost in his thoughts, he was caught off guard when he sensed her tense up under his gaze. Not wanting her to see him and think he was a stalker, he ducked back behind the wall before she made a full rotation. He waited a moment, then stuck his head out to see if she was still there. She was nowhere in sight.

Standing there, he said to himself, "This Sesshomaru will not be an idiot like Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru will forget about her."

But try as he might, Sesshomaru couldn't get the mysterious girl out of his mind. What fired his interest the most, though, was the tingling feeling he felt in his hand when she touched him.

**A/N: I made the chapter as long as I could and the next one will be up sometime this weekend! I'm so excited to get back to you guys, you mean a lot to me! Love you all! Please review!**

_**Peace!**_

_**StoryNinja101**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have absolutely no excuses this time except pure laziness and a little bit of writer's block. So! It's Christmas break and my dad's birthday is tomorrow! Also, I will be spending some time at my dad's house this year for some of my break off of school! I'm so excited! We leave Christmas day, so I don't know if I will be able to update much during then. Anyway, hope you like the chapter, and please forgive me for the late update. Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.**

Welcome to Shikon High (The Re-write!)

Chapter 5

As Kagome and Souta walked down the street, they talked about random things like always, not minding that Kagossi had wandered off on her own again. Laughing at an inside joke, they turned another corner and bumped into two people, sending all sprawling to the ground.

Shaking her head to clear the force of the impact and the shrill scream of another girl, Kagome looked up to see a girl that looked a lot like her and Kagossi glaring at her. The boy sitting next to her quickly stood to help her up. Kagome and Souta got up on their own.

"Look what you did to my skirt and shoes!" the girl screamed at Kagome, but the boy just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

Kagome looked at the girl's super-mini skirt and shoes to see what she may have done, but her skirt was perfectly fine except for some dirt on her ass, and her shoes were spotless. "What exactly did I do?" Kagome asked her.

The girl just gasped, placing a hand on her chest in surprise. "You ripped and wrinkled my skirt! And you scratched the top of my favorite heels with your last season green flats! Do you even know who I am!?" she screeched. The boy had to flatten his doggie ears on top of his head.

"Kikyo, enough, we can get them fixed, it's not a big deal," he said, trying to calm his stressed girlfriend, but failing miserably.

She fixed him with a deadly glare. "Not… a big… deal? Inuyasha! These were custom made specially for ME! How is that NOT A BIG DEAL!?" then she stomped away. Inuyasha just sighed and shook his head, pretty happy that she had walked away this time. _Why did I ask her out again?_ he asked himself, _Oh yeah, because she's the most popular girl in school and I've had a crush on her since the third grade._

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and Souta, sticking his hand out to introduce himself. "Hey, I'm Inuyasha. Sorry about her, she's my uptight girlfriend."

Kagome felt bad for Inuyasha, but she also felt he got what he deserved for agreeing to go out with a fake bitch like her in the first place. Nevertheless, she shook his hand and introduced herself and Souta, feeling an odd tingling sensation. "I'm Kagome, and this is my kid brother Souta. Our sister should be somewhere in town."

Just as she said that, Kagossi walked past the three, muttering something about "stupid idiot asses" while holding her phone in one hand with the headphones messily wrapped around it, paying no attention to her brother and sister and the stranger they were talking to.

"Well, speak of the devil and she will appear," Kagome mused, then shouted at her sister, "hey Kagossi! Where are you going!?"

Kagossi whirled around at the sound of her twin's voice and spotted Inuyasha standing with them. Walking up to the small group, she addressed Inuyasha, "You look a lot like the asshole I just literally ran into."

Inuyasha sighed once again, "You just met Sesshomaru, didn't you?"

"I don't know, I didn't catch his name. Come on Kagome, Souta, we're going home," and with that, she grabbed Kagome and Souta's wrists to lead them home.

***Back to right before they met***

Inuyasha and Kikyo were walking down the street, Inuyasha with his headphones in. "Are you even listening to me!? Inuyasha!"

"I can hear you, Kikyo, geez."

"No you can't! You have your headphones in!"

"I may have them in, but I'm half youkai, remember? I have better hearing than you and my music isn't up that high, I can hear you perfectly fine."

"Then tell me what I was just talking about."

"Ugh, your birthday party for the millionth and last time already."

"Oh, so you were listening, just choosing not to question anything or comment."

"Yes, because that's all you've ever talked about these last few months."

They turn the corner and bump into Kagome and Souta.

***The evening before school starts***

Everything was now unpacked and in place, leaving the dirty laundry from the last week to be done. Kagossi gathered the last of her pile of clothes to bring to the laundry room, the chore Isarae gave her to keep busy until dinner was ready. She had completely forgotten about Sesshomaru by now, not remembering his face or that she ever met him. Walking out of her already opened bedroom door with her arms full, Kagossi almost ran into her mom, who was heading downstairs to finish cooking.

"Kagossi, could you send Kagome down to help me?" Isarae asked her daughter.

"Sure mom."

"Thank you."

Kagossi walked next door to Kagome's room and clumsily knocked with her foot. "Kagome, mom wants your help with dinner!"

"Tell her I'll be right down!"

"Whatever!"

Kagossi walked downstairs, told her mom Kagome would be there, and headed for the laundry room. She then found herself in a predicament, someone had closed the door. "Souta!" she yelled and could hear his little feet pounding down the steps.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Open the door, or I will beat you in Mario Karts again."

His face fell, "Fine."

"Good boy."

"I'm not a dog."

"Sure you are, you're my cute little puppy."

"Ugh!"

"Hehe."

He finally opened the door and rushed back upstairs.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, whatever!"

Kagossi unloaded her arms into the washer, and then heard her mom calling everyone for food.

***Later that night***

_Kagossi stood in the pitch black darkness, wondering what was going on. She began to walk in a random direction, having no clue where to go or where she was. Walking a little further, she saw a white speck and started running, glad to finally see something other than the darkness. As she got closer, it took the shape of a man in a white baboon cloak. She stopped, it looked familiar somehow. Then she remembered, it belonged to __**him**__. _

"_What are you doing here!?" she screamed at him, silently begging him to disappear forever. But she knew he wouldn't._

"_You know what I want, Kagossi," the mysterious man countered._

_Tears began to sting the backs of her eyes, threatening to spill over and break the promise she made to herself that day. "I will never let you have the satisfaction of having it again!"_

"_That is a promise you cannot keep by yourself, my dear."_

"_I told you never to call me that!"_

_The man twisted around to face her, then suddenly lunged forward, taking a hold of her arms. Kagossi desperately tried to escape his grasp, unable to stand being touched by him again, but she couldn't move her body. He then took out a wicked dagger, and she realized he didn't want what she thought he did, she didn't know at all what he would possibly want this time._

_Her eyes widened in pain as the dagger was plunged into her left side, twisted, and yanked back out. He then proceeded to stick his hand in her wound and dig around, presumably looking for something. Her dream self was slipping in and out of consciousness, and felt nothing but pain._

_When the man found what he was looking for, he pulled his fisted hand out and admired the pink jewel cut in half. As he had what he wanted, the man dropped her limp body to the ground, leaving her to die alone._

_He disappeared, and Kagossi was relieved to see him gone and know he wouldn't be the last thing she saw before her last breath was taken. _

_Another face came into her view, one she didn't recognize. He had cold, honey-gold orbs; long, silver hair; pointed ears; a purple crescent moon on his forehead; and two pink scratch-like markings on both sides of his face. He was beautiful, she was happy that he would be the last thing she ever saw._

_One more look at his face, and she could faintly see tears in his eyes. She could see he deeply cared for her, and she didn't want to see the tears in his eyes. Strangely she knew that this was the first time he had ever cried, and she didn't want it to be because of her._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered before she woke up._

Kagossi sat bolt upright in her bed, a cold sweat coating her skin and pj's, pain still fresh in her body.

**A/N: Yay! I'm so glad I got that finished! I hope you enjoyed! Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated, but this chapter was pretty long, it took up most of my morning and I missed lunch to write this for all of you. I love you all! Please review! Now my youngest sister just got her account today, she is unicornsaredelicious (I don't know why she chose that), and she helped a lot with this chapter.**

_**Bye-bye for now!**_

_**StoryNinja101**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with another chapter! It was supposed to be up earlier, but the previous document with this chapter was deleted by my phone somehow, and yes I'm using my phone again. Anyway, I wanted to let you guys know that I plan on alternating the updates for my two stories, one story one week and the other the next. I updated The Whispers from the Basement last week, and this one is for this week, so I'm hoping you can figure out my new updating schedule. I don't have specific days that I will post, I'm just going to as soon as I finish writing the chapter. Okay, enough babbling, enjoy the chapter my lovelies!**

Welcome to Shikon High (The re-write!)

**Chapter 6**

Kagossi continued to shake from her nightmare. She could still feel the dull pain in her left side aand **his** hands on her body from a previous horrible memory. Walking into the bathroom with a change of clothes, the raven-haired girl turned the shower on. Shedding the sweaty tank-top and shorts, Kagossi stepped under the cascade of water.

She let the water trickle over her skin, hoping it would be enough to wash away the remaining shreds of the dream, as she pondered about what it may have meant. Was she going to meet him again? Kagossi shuddered at the mere thought, she sure as hell hoped not.

Satisfied with the result of the shower, the water was shut off. Drying herself and extracting the excess water from her hair, she got dressed in the clean clothes. The time was checked, and the girl found that it was still a few hours yet before her family began to rise from their slumber.

The outfit chosen consisted of one of her favorite oversized wolf t-shirts and a pair of black leggings with lace going down the sides. Heading back to her room, Kagossi decided to finish readying herself for the first day of school, not wanting to go back to sleep.

Yes, it was finally time for school to start, and none of them were excited. Kagossi decided to be a little lazy with her make-up, just some eyeliner and mascara. The locket she had received when a good friend hers left a long time ago seemed like a nice touch. It was in the shape of a real heart instead of the usual "heart shape" people think of, and when opened it shows the four chambers. It was also silver and black with a silver chain. Pearl earrings and a black-and-green swirl needed bracelet were also selected. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she wondered what to do with her hair. She pulled out her hair dryer and a comb, waiting for an idea. When one popped up, she finished drying and searched for a hair-tie. Sweeping every strand over her left shoulder, Kagossi tied them in a side-pony.

Standing, she examined herself in the mirror, feeling as though something were missing. Right! She rushed to her bed where she keeps the few hats she owns on the posts and grabs her gray beanie that has been decorated with four buttons picked out herself placed in the formation of a square on the edge. On two of the buttons were mini sayings, like "I'm a marshmallow" and "how about no?" The other two had characters from her favorite Disney movies, How to Train Your Dragon 2 and Big Hero 6. She placed the beanie on her head, the buttons falling on the left over her hair.

Glancing at her mirror one last time, she heads downstairs for breakfast with her phone on hand. Kagossi may not be able to cook, but she can spread cream cheese on a bagel and make tea. By now, Kagossi's forgotten about the dream, but she'll remember later.

When the food was eaten, she decided to spend the rest of her morning before leaving outside by the pool. Stepping through the sliding glass door, it's another beautiful summer day. Kagossi loved summer, she preferred warmer weather to the cold. Kami she hated the cold. The snow was always nice, though, she'd go out in the snow as long as she put a few layers of clothes on before-hand.

An hour passed and movement could be heard inside, and Kagossi guessed it was her mom, she was almost always the first one up. But she didn't want to go back in just yet, it was perfect out here. About half an hour later, Isarae was making noise as if she were looking for something. Finally, Ms. Higurashi had the bright idea to check the basement, and found what, or rather who, she was going crazy over searching for.

"Oh my Kami, thank goodness, you were down here the entire time!" she exclaimed as the sliding door was opened again.

Kagossi sighed with a small smile, not moving from her spot or turning to face her mother, "I'm fine mom, really." _No doubt she went to wake me up and saw I was missing._

No sooner had Kagossi thought that than Isarae confirmed her suspicion, "I finished getting ready for work and walked into your room to get you up, but you weren't there! I thought something happened to you again!" she was nearly in tears.

Kagossi cringed at the thought of the time something actually_ did _ happento her. "Well, I'm okay. Did you check to see if my bed was made?"

Isarae of paused to remember if she had looked, also thinking back to when Kagossi specifically told everyone in her family that if she was gone again to make sure her need was made before they started freaking out. Kagossi made it a point to fix her bed every time she got up, because she didn't use to before and the one time an event occurred, no one knew she was gone until the next day. "No, I didn't check it," she lowered her voice sheepishly.

"It's okay, at least someone noticed this time," Kagossi said, trying to comfort her mother, but it didn't work as well as she hoped it would.

Isarae began to shed tears at the comment, "I'm so sorry, baby. I should have known you were missing that day!" and she crushed Kagossi in a hug.

"Mom! It's okay! I'm fine now! There's no need for you to worry about it anymore. I'm not as bad as I was when you guys found me," her voice got softer as she spoke.

"I know, and I see you improve everyday, even if it's only a tiny bit," Isarae let her go, held her at arm's length, and they smiled at each other. "So," she continues while moving some hair out of her daughter's face, "what are you doing out here this early in the morning, hmm?"

"Oh, I had a bad dream and couldn't go back to sleep. So I got ready and came down here to relax a little before school," she explained.

"Okay, well, not for too much longer, you'll need to get going soon."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, sweetie," and Ms. Higurashi went back inside.

Kagome had woken up a bit later to the same dream her sister had, but she didn't recognize the man in the baboon cloak and wasn't as phased. She did, however, remember the guy she saw last, and wondered why he was there.

Nevertheless, she got up and dressed in a mint-green, mid-thigh length, strapless dress with a short-sleeved jean jacket on top. She also wore her light-green high-top wedge converse and a silver heart necklace with a black infinity sign around and through the heart and a silver chain. Her make-up was simple with light-blue eye-shadow, eyeliner, and mascara, her hair was left down.

On her way to the kitchen, she passed Kagossi heading back to her room for shoes. Kagome always had the job of driving Souta to school, but she didn't mind, and her sister always left first.

Kagossi walked into her room and snagged a pair of miss-matched socks. Slipping on her gray, flat, ankle boots that were wider at her ankle but fit perfectly, she picked up her school bag and purse, which she refused to call a purse. She stuck her phone in the front pocket of her purse and made sure she had everything, heading to her car. Normally, Kagossi would take her bike, but she didn't want to risk losing her beanie, even though she always wore her helmet. Setting her bags in the passenger seat and starting the engine, the girl was off.

When Kagossi arrived at her new school, she parked and got out, taking her bags and slinging then over her shoulder. Locking the doors, Kagossi started for the administrative office to receive her class schedule.

As soon as her hand clasps the piece of paper, there's a tap on her shoulder. She spins around to see who it is, and is met with familiar light-blue eyes staring her own uneven brown and green ones.

"Kagossi! I knew it was you! How have you been!?" a melodic, low, feminine voice almost shrieked in her ear as the girl tackled Kagossi in a bear hug.

Realizing who the person is, Kagossi's eyes widen in shock and his her back, "Yume! Kami, how have you been!? I thought I'd never see you again!"

The girls pulled apart and Yume took Kagossi's free hand, dragging her long lost friend back outside to an empty bench, "Let's sit here where it's not crowded. Besides, there are some people I want you to meet and they should be showing up shortly. What are you doing here?"

"Mom and grandpa got new jobs here. Hey, you didn't tell me you were coming here when you left, what's up with that?" Kagossi was excited to see her old friend, but she had to clear something up.

"Well, I wasn't sure myself where we were going. Mom and dad wouldn't trek me until we got there. We were originally going to somewhere in America. After a month or so, my parents decided to come back, I meant to call you but we were super busy with unpacking and repacking that I didn't get the chance. While back at the airport we arrived at in America, I lost my phone, and didn't notice 'till we were already in the air, so I lost all my contacts and couldn't call you. When we landed back in Tokyo, dad wanted to stay in the city, and of course mom wasn't going to argue with him. After that, I got a new phone and they wouldn't let me visit you, even though you were only an hour away," Yume explained.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me, knowing your parents," Kagossi responded.

Yume was a full dragon demon who was short for her age and hated it with a passion, also being thicker than Kagossi. She has long black hair, a thin dragon tail in human form, long fangs that barely peeked under her to lip, the trademark pointed ears of a youkai, and light blue eyes that turned green with black rims when she showed emotions or was in her dragon form. She was a naturally sweet girl, had a motherly protectiveness about her, and was every bit as stubborn as Kagossi.

"So, where's Kagome," Yume asked.

"Taking Souta to school," was Kagossi's short answer.

"Let me see your schedule," Yume requested, and Kagossi handed it over.

Kagossi's schedule:

1\. English

2\. Math

3\. Science

4\. Lunch

5\. Art

6\. Chorus

7\. Gym

"Cool, we have every class except the first two together," Yume commented.

"Awesome!" Kagossi was glad to already have a friend and someone she knew.

Kagossi was about to ask Yume a question when her sister walked up with a girl who seemed to be a half-demon of some sort. Her eyes were a beautiful gold, not the cold gold of her older brother's or the softer, warmer gold of her twin, but something in between and ask her own, almost like it's a mask. Thick, silvery-blue hair reaches to her knees with two adorable dog ears testing atop her head, and she walks with attitude of a crazy person. Kagossi had a feeling she was going to find this girl interesting, and she liked it. The question could wait 'till later.

"Yume!?" Kagome questioned as she got closer and recognized her sister's best friend from a while back. "What are you doing here!?" She added elatedly, gathering the girl in a tight hug. Kagome also remembered that Yume had really helped Kagossi through the toughest time in her life.

"Surprised to see me?" Yume joked, and Kagome giggled a response. "Long story, but I'll tell you later, if I remember to that is. Kagossi might tell you if I don't."

"Good enough for me, you always did have a bad memory," Kagome half joked, Yume laughing in agreement.

"Yume, you know them already?" the girl Kagome showed up with asked in a silly, curious tone, her face lighting up the thought of more friends.

"Yeah, actually, Aya-Aki. We, kinda grew up together," Yume explained, smiling at Aya-Aki while gesturing to the twins.

Aya-Aki's features brightened as she remembered the girl talking about them before, "Oh, then they must must be- hey, Sango's here!" and she scampered off. The two new students turned to Yume, confused.

"Don't mind her, she's got multiple personalities, one of which has ADHD," the dragon demon elaborated, the other girls nodded in understanding.

Aya-Aki came bounding back with another girl in tow, a guy chasing after them. She had brown eyes and long brown hair pulled into a high pony-tail. Her movements showed that she was strong and independent. Kagossi guessed that the girl was Sango, as Aya-Aki called her, and noted that she looked like a demon slayer.

The guy came trotting over after the girls, he gave off the feeling of a monk, but something was a little odd about him. He had dark blue eyes that looked kinda purple and black hair just long enough to tie a rest-tail pony-tail at the nape of his neck. "Aya-Aki!" he whined, "Did you have to drag Sango away right when I was about to talk to her?!"

Sango and Aya-Aki giggled at his expense. "More like you were about to pull another move on me," Sango countered, starting to get a little angry with the monk. She took a threatening step towards him and he backed up, throwing his hands up in defense and plastering an innocent smile on his face, "Yeah, that's what I thought, Miroku." She then turned back to Aya-Aki and thanked her, "Thanks Aya-Aki, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it, Sango," the blue-haired hanyu replied with a smile.

"Can we just call you Aya for sort?" Kagossi asked the girl suddenly. Everyone turned to stare at her, then looked to Aya, waiting for her reaction.

Kagome elbowed her sister and whispered, "Don't just blurt stuff out like that!" Kagossi merely shrugged.

It was Aya-Aki who spoke, "Of course! I've never had a nickname before, I love it!" She proceeded to jump around and squeal like a little kid receiving a nice gift.

Yume busted up laughing, Sango and Miroku joined in, leaving the twins to stand there awkwardly.

Miroku walked up to said Higurashi sister. He took her hand and kissed it, "I believe we haven't met yet," then she felt his hand rubbing somewhere he really shouldn't have, and her face contorted in pain associated with bad memories. "Allow me to introduce myse-" he didn't get to finish as he felt a warning tap on his shoulder from Yume.

When the boy looked to Yume, he saw the angriest face he'd never seen her make before. Then he turned back to Kagossi and saw tears streaming down her cheeks. That was when she yanked her hand free, slapped him as hard as she could, and dashed for a bathroom inside.

Yume rushed after her and Kagome stayed behind to explain a few things. Sango had already beaten Miroku more and he now lay on the ground. "I'm so sorry about Miroku. He may be monk, but he's also the biggest, hopeless pervert," she apologized to Kagome.

"I don't really know how to take that. But anyway, I'm also sorry for my sister, terrible things have happened in the past, and she's still trying to get over it. It's not my story to tell, and we don't even know you guys well enough anyway. But I know she'll tell you when she's ready," Kagome elaborated. Sango nodded and asked Miroku if he understood not to touch her at all unless he wanted to die, and he signalled that he wanted to keep his life.

Yume had lost her friend in the bustling hallways, so she stopped to listen. Heading Kagossi's whimpers to the right, she ran to find her locked in a bathroom stall. "Kagossi," she said with a comforting voice and tapped on the door she was hidden behind, "come on out, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"But he touched me the way **he** did, Yume," the girl mumbled.

"I know, hun, but I know him. He's a huge pervert, but super harmless. He does this to every pretty girl he sees, and if he ever lays a finger on you again, he has me, Kagome, and Sango to deal with. Trust me, it won't happen ever again," Yume reasoned.

There was a pause before movement was heard on the other side. Yume stepped back from leaning on the door as Kagossi opened it and flung her arms around the demon's neck, Yume hugging her back immediately.

"Sssshhhhhh, it's okay, you're fine now," Yume soothed.

"Thanks, Yume, you always did know how to cheer me up."

"No problem. I mean, you are my best friend after all, practically my sister," and they grinned at each other. "Now, let's get you cleaned up."

The two spent a few minutes fixing Kagossi's runny make-up and headed back outside.

Once they crossed through the doors, Miroku came up to them and begged Kagossi for forgiveness, "I apologize for my cursed right hand," he held it up, and it was then that she noticed there was a purple cloth and sacred prayer beads encasing it. "I ask you to forgive me. I had no clue you would react that way."

Kagossi looked to Yume, who shrugged, and turned back to him. "It's fine, just leave me alone for a while." He brightened a little and gave her space.

Yume whispered in her ear, "We aren't really sure if his hand is actually cursed, he could just be using it as an excuse to be perverted."

When they got back to the rest of the group, there were four other people standing with them. Two had their backs to the girls, so Kagossi couldn't see their faces, but the other two she could see just fine.

Sesshomaru, however, smelled her coming, and something inside him stirred, but he ignored it.

The two new people Kagossi could see were a guy and a girl standing on opposite sides of the circle of friends. He had piercing blue eyes and long black hair tied in a pony-tail. Fangs protruded from his upper lip and a brown wolf tail wagged behind him. While the girl had long red hair pulled into double pig-tails and beautiful green eyes.

Yume nudged Kagossi and explained who they were when she noticed her eyeing them. "They are both wolf demons. That one there," she pointed to the one on the right, "is Kouga. He's a bit of a playboy, but he's a good person. The other one," she gestured toward the left now, "is Ayame. She's a sweetheart. Their parents had them in an arranged marriage years ago, but decided that it wasn't fair and canceled. Ayame loves him, though she's practically invisible to him."

Kagossi nodded her understanding, then saw Kagome talking to one of the two with their backs to her. He turned around as if she told him to and spotted her standing with Yume. He smiled at her, "Hey, Kagossi, nice to see you again," then he started toward her.

She didn't recognize him at first, but then it came back to her. "Hi, didn't expect to see you here," she answered when he got closer and the shook hands.

"Neither did I," he chuckled.

"I didn't catch your name before."

"Inuyasha."

"How do you guys know each other?" Yume questioned.

"Oh, he sorta ran into my brother and sister in town last month. I ran into someone else after I had wandered away from them again, he pissed me of I stormed away, seeing him talking to them a few minutes later," Kagossi responded first.

That's when Sesshomaru faced the three, and Kagossi remembered the frozen gold of his eyes from that day in town.

"You!" Kagossi pointed and yelled at him.

**A/N: Alright guys! That's the chapter for this week! Please review and stay tuned for next week's chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

_StoryNinja101 out!_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey... guys... please don't kill me! *hides behind Sesshomaru* Okay, I know I haven't updated like I promised I would, and I don't have any excuses except my pure laziness and the fact that I'm a senor in high school now and I move out my mom's house next summer so we've been doing a ton of traveling to places with no internet. Otherwise, I'm sitting at my grandma's, because my mom apartment still thinks I need a fucking babysitter at 17, doing nothing but reading other people's fanfics and bring lazy and I regret it, I feel so bad for not working on them. And I want you to know that I'm definitely not giving up on either of my stories, I may be finished watching Inuyasha but I still love the anime, I'm just adding more to my list. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, please review, and this chapter might be kinda short but I will make the next one longer.

**Welcome to Shikon High (The re-write!)**

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru in inwardly groaned when he layed eyes on the raven haired, green-and-brown eyed beauty he had angered a few weeks prior. Truth be told, when he first saw Kagome today, he thought she was the girl he bumped into until he studied her eyes and thought back, he hadn't realized that she could have had a twin. Now, Sesshomaru wasn't unhappy to see her again, quite relieved actually, but he was never going to show that. He didn't want to be like his brother, Inuyasha, who fawned over a pretty girl and she ended up being too much for him to handle. Besides, he had a reputation to uphold, and he didn't want anyone thinking he'd gone soft for falling for a human.

So, he kept his usual poker face and made his way over to the group of three. "What do you want from this Sesshomaru?" he questioned the girl who yelled at him with his deep, monotone voice.

"So it was you," Inuyasha stated rather than asked.

"This Sesshomaru does not know what you speak of," was his replied lie, he knew exactly what was being referred to and remembered every little detail down to what he felt when their hands touched. He didn't really know why he lied himself, maybe he wanted it to seem like no big deal? But, somehow, it hurt him to lie to this girl... Why?

Inuyasha saw through the lie, but decided to go with it and change the subject. "Come on Sesshomaru, I know talk like that around new people but it gets old real quick, then I have to answer their questions simply 'cause you're my brother," he whined, referencing the way he says "this Sesshomaru" when speaking about himself. Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha fat enough so that only he saw it.

"No, no, it's okay, to be honest, I forgot about the whole encounter until I started taking to Inuyasha this morning. It wasn't even that big of a deal anyway, so all is forgiven. You want to start over? My name is Kagossi," she rambled, holding out her hand and brushing off the fading irritation she held for him.

Sesshomaru stared at her hand, debating whether or not to take it. He couldn't tell if she was lying about forgetting bumping into him that day to save her own feelings or if she truly did forget. And if she was lying too, then why? For what reason did she have? Then again, he lied to her about it as well. But what if she really did forget? That kind of hurt him, was he a forgettable person? Or did she forget because it really was no big deal? Why was he over-thinking this now? This is stupid. Coming back to reality, Sesshomaru saw Kagossi's hand still held out to him, remembering her small rant. He actually liked the tingling feeling he got when he touched her, but yet again, he didn't know something. He didn't know if she felt it as well, or even if he wanted to feel it at the moment.

He apparently took too long with the decision, because Kagossi may not have seen his internal battle, but it became obvious to her and everybody else that he wasn't going to take the offer, which slightly offended Kagossi. She let it go though, figuring he didn't like handshakes or something and dropped her hand back to her side.

Sesshomaru saw the slight offense she took from him not accepting her offer, so he gave her his name like she had given him hers.

"Sesshomaru," okay, so maybe not _exactly_ like she did, but at least he got his name out.

"Huh?" she asked, confused. She wasn't expecting him to say anything, so he caught her off guard.

"My name," he started, but continued when it was apparent to him that she didn't catch his name the first time, "is Sesshomaru."

"Oh, well, nice to officially meet you Sesshomaru," she replied happily.

It was this moment that Sesshomaru noticed the tear stain steaks on the girl's cheeks. This upset him a little and couldn't help asking, "You were crying. Why?" it came out harsher than he intended, he really needs to work on his people skills.

This kind of angered Kagossi, why did he need to know the reason she cried? "None of your business," she practically growled at him, turning to walk toward her sister, Yume hurrying to follow.

"You really need to work on your people skills, Sessh," Inuyasha said, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder when the girls were out of ear-shot.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and shrugged his hand off, heading to his first class.

As Kagossi made her way to the rest of the group with Yume close behind, another guy crashed between them, obviously not watching where he was going. Already pissed off, it didn't help Kagossi that she was knocked to the ground by some idiot. Rolling over into a sitting position so she could face him, she was meet with a full bat demon. He had short, dark brown hair, tan skin, bright blue, almost white eyes, black bat wings, and fangs, he was also quite muscular. "Watch where the fuck you're going!" she growled.

"Geez, sorry," he responded, irritated with the girl's attitude, couldn't she see it was an accident?

Yume helped both parties off the ground, Kagossi could see that the boy stood about 6 feet tall, and quickly defended her best friend, "Sorry about her, Taichi, she's agitated with someone else, and when she gets like this it's hard to calm her down," she pivoted to look at her old friend, "right, Kagossi?"

Kagossi sighed, trying to calm herself down, but it wasn't working, so she forced an obviously fake smile and answered through clenched teeth, "Damn straight."

"Friend of yours?" Taichi asked Yume.

"More like best friend, she and I go way back,"she replied, glancing at Kagossi who was still fuming beside her, fake smile wiped from her features.

"Cool, I'll, uh," he glanced at the new girl as well, then turned back to Yume with a warm smile, "catch you later, Yume." And with that, he jogged back over to his friends.

"Kami, Kagossi! You scared him off!" Yume turned on Kagossi, practically yelling at her.

"What, don't tell me you like him?" Kagossi teased, starting to revert back to her normal self now that the situation has changed.

Yume didn't respond, instead staring at Kagossi, embarrassed.

Kagossi gasped dramatically, "You do! Oh my Kami!" then she began giggling.

"Be quiet! Don't let him hear you!" Yume shushed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Kagossi giggled some more, "except Kagome."

Yume glared at her, "Fine, you can tell Kagome, but nobody else, you're the only one who knows."

"Okay, I promise. But remember, I'm the first to know only because I know you better than anybody," Kagossi teased a little more.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Yume laughed, pushing her back to the group, "now let's go."

Just as the two girls joined their friends, the bell rang. "Damn, I lost track of time. Well, off to class, see you third period, Kagossi," Yume said, heading into the building.

"Miss you already!" Kagossi called after her, laughing at their old joke.

"Hey, Kagossi, ready to go to class?" Sango asked, appearing at Kagossi's side.

"Yeah, let's go," Kagossi replied, following Sango into the school building.

Upon entering the door of her first of the day, Kagossi was called to the teacher's desk at the front. Sango went ahead to her seat. "You are Kagossi Higurashi, correct?" the teacher asked, looking up from his new roster. Kagossi merely nodded. "Great! Now, I want to go over some base ground rules with you before class starts, alright?" she nodded again. "Okay, first, when then next bell rings, I will introduce you to the new faces you see in this room. The rest of your teachers will do the same for each of your classes. Second, I'm one of those teachers who has a seating chart, so after I introduce you I will direct you to a desk. Also, just so you know, I'm not the only teacher with assigned seating, so be prepared."

"Thank you sensei, I'll keep that in mind," Kagossi answered.

As the small conversation between teacher and student ended, the bell rang a second time that morning, signaling the beginning of school for the day and the rest of the year. Kagossi stood in her place beside the desk and scanned the room, spotting Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru sitting in the back right corner from where she was facing. There were only two seats left, one next to Sango and the other by Sesshomaru, she prayed to Kami that she got to sit with Sango.

"Good morning, class. Today marks the start of the new school year, and new friendships. Please welcome to the school and this class, Kagossi Higurashi," as her name was said, Kagossi stepped forward and bowed to her classmates. "Go ahead and take the seat next to Sesshomaru."

Kagossi let out the breath she hasn't realized she was holding and sighed with a hint of irritation. "Yes, sensei," and with that, she grabbed her bag she set on the floor and walked to her new seat.

Surprising himself, Sesshomaru was actually kind of glad she was sitting beside him. Now if he was lucky, every class they had together, if they had anymore together, would have assigned seats and the teacher say them near each other. Why was he thinking something like this, he never thought anything similar before, he yelled at himself in his mind.

_"Damn, Sesshomaru, what the hell is happening to you?"_ he thought, how could he care so much about someone he just met?

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed, please review! Thank you for reading, and thanks to those of you who have stuck with me the whole way.**

_StoryNinja101_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what?! I actually kept a promise for once! Okay, so me not updating periodically isn't entirely my fault, I really do try, but I have more free time during school than I do at home right now. Isn't that weird? ****Anywho****, please read and review! Thanks!**

Welcome to Shikon High (The re-write!)

**Chapter 8**

Sitting in her Science class, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring so she could go to lunch, Kagossi was doodling in her notebook, trying to ignore Kagura's poor attempt at flirting with Sesshomaru, who evidently she was assigned to sit next to. Luckily for her, Yume was placed on her other side. She didn't know why it bothered her so much that Kagura was flirting with Sesshomaru, but she passed it off as her being too loud and sitting too close, or at least that's what she told herself.

It turns out that Kagossi has every morning class with Sesshomaru, which means they probably also have the same lunch hour. In every class so far, the teacher has positioned the two next to each other, and surprisingly enough, neither one minded as much as they predicted.

The Science class seating chart was set up in table groups. Kagossi, Yume, Sesshomaru, and Kagura were at the front of the room in their group. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo in the back left corner as another group. Sango, Miroku, and Koga as another in the middle toward the right. And a few more random students scattered about, filling the empty tables of three.

Finally, the agonizing anticipation for the bell paid off, and Kagossi hurriedly gathered her belongings, irritably storming out the door to the cafeteria. Yume quickly caught up to her best friend, tearing her toward a shortcut while demanding, "What's gotten into you?"

"Kagura," Kagossi growled out through her teeth, "she can at least flirt with him sometime somewhere not everyone can see and hear. I've only just met her today and she pisses me off."

Yume sensed something off about her closest friend, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it so she decided to push it aside for the moment and worry about it later. Right now, she was hungry. "Well, she is one of the popular girls if you hadn't already noticed, and I know you've never really agreed with the whole 'popular crowd' thing," she suggested, but she knew it was only half the problem, something else was bothering Kagossi, and she was going to figure it out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kagossi agreed, calming down slightly at the thought, hoping to Kami that it was the only reason for her irrational behavior toward the female wind demon.

Arriving at the lunch room, the duo were two of the first few there. Kagossi had noticed a soda machine in the hallway they came from and decided she could use her extra money for one. Setting her food at a spot on a table Yume directed her to, assuming it was the group's usual table, Kagossi excused herself to get a drink.

Upon finally choosing a flavor of soda and bending over to grab her bottle from the slot, another hand shot out and beat her to it. "Thanks for the drink, new girl," a smooth, slightly emotionless, feminine voice spoke, bringing the uneven eyed priestess back to the edge of agitation. Kagossi heard the hiss of the cap twisting as the anonymous person opened the bottle.

Kagossi smirked at the challenge and sprang into action, standing to her full height and snatching the soda away before the girl could even put the top to her lips in one fluid motion, carful not to spill a drop. "I don't know what you have against me on my first day of school, but I suggest you not underestimate someone you don't know. Oh, and lay off my sister, don't think for a second I didn't see you bothering her in the last class. The next time you mess with either of us I can assure you there will be hell to pay. One of us gets hurt, you got the rest of the Higurashi family on your back," and with that she went back to her seat, catching a glimpse of each of the three girls' expressions.

The one who spoke she recognized as Kikyo, the "queen bee" of the school (she learned hers and Kagura's names when the Science teacher called them for roll), had a mix between shock, anger, and fear while still holding the bottle cap. Kagura was just plain furious that someone could or would speak that way to her friend. Glancing at the shortest of the trio wearing a completely white outfit with a white flower in her white hair, Kagossi was a little shocked. She felt as if she should know the girl, but had never seen her before. Her normally soulless grey orbs showed apology and amusement, as though she were telling Kagossi she was sorry for the way they were treating her and thought it was funny somebody actually stood up to Kikyo.

When Kagossi got back to the table, most everyone was taking up a seat, leaving three empty spots save for the tray of food she left. Sango skipped up to the table just as Kagossi sat, exclaiming in a voice so that only the people near her could hear, "Kagossi! I just saw what happened in the hallway! That was awsome!" Kagossi hadn't thought anyone was there to see, but apparently she was wrong.

Everyone who heard the outburst shot their attention to said priestess, who, in turn, sighed in exasperation. The most worried person about the encounter was none other than Sesshomaru, but of course, he wasn't going to say anything. Instead, his brother who was walking by spoke up, sensing the slight nervousness the full dog demon tried so hard to hide. "What did my crazy girlfriend do this time," he sounded almost bored while asking, like he's heard about her doing stuff like this all the time, which he probably has.

"Nothing I can't handle, Inuyasha," Kagossi replied, smirking as she continued, "I scared her shitless."

Everybody perked up at the news, happy that someone finally retaliated against the school tyrant. Sango was unsatisfied with the explanation, however, and decided to elaborate. "She threatened Kikyo into staying away from her family," and all heads spun toward Kagossi once more, dumbfounded.

"It's not that big of a deal guys, I'd do anything for my friends and family," Kagossi shrugged, beginning to use hand gestures to mock Kikyo, "even scare off the 'big, bad bully' everyone else is too afraid of to do anything."

The group seemed to accept that answer and went back to eating, relieving the older Higurashi twin of having to keep up the façade of being the brave young girl she once was before her life was torn apart by _him._ She caught movement in the corner of her eye and noticed the three girls from moments ago entering the cafeteria, the taller two glaring at her. She merely responded with the finger and dug into her lunch, wondering how much longer she could keep up the mask she wears daily just to make sure no one worries.

Walking into her art class after lunch, Kagossi chose a chair at the back right corner table with Yume, a few other students filing in after them, pleased to find no assigned seating. Minutes later, Sesshomaru came in, sitting next to Kagossi. Feeling a little irritated that he could just be stalking her, she rounded on him and hissed out, "Why are you following me? You could have any other seat in here and you choose the one next to me? Aren't you sick of my yet, I mean, we do sit next to each other in the rest of our classes to far."

Sesshomaru only shrugged and replied, "This is my usual spot in this class, and I've been taking it since last year."

Kagossi stared wide-eyed at the demon and whispered slowly, "I guess that's a good reason for you to sit here," she quickly added as an afterthought while gathering her possessions, "do you want us to move then?"

Sesshomaru answered a bit too rushed before his brain caught up to his mouth, "No, it's okay."

Kagossi paused in her actions, glancing at the guy next to her to see him still looking ahead stiffly, gradually lowering herself back into the chair. "Okay," she breathed, staring at the portion of table in front of her awkwardly.

Something clicked in Yume's mind, connecting Kagossi's odd behavior and Sesshomaru's kinder attitude. They liked each other, and didn't want to admit it to themselves. She was excited, Kagossi hadn't acted so strange since _he who shall not be named._ Oh, how she couldn't wait to tease her and tell the girls, that'll teach her to make fun of her crush. She also hoped he'd be able to help her heart heal after what had happened.

Right before the bell rang for the class to start, Taichi passed through the door, catching Yume's attention. She hadn't realized that she might have had any classes with him this year, and wondered how many more they might have together.

Spotting Yume himself, Taichi became nervous, liking the black haired dragon demon as well. Observing the table she sat at, however, he discovered that all the chairs were taken up as Aya-Aki, Koga, and Miroku had joined them earlier unnoticed by the first inhabitants. Unable to squeeze himself into the party of six, Taichi chose an empty spot a couple tables away next to a girl dressed in all white.

The girl was thankful she received this class instead of either of her "sisters", not that she had the ability to show emotion though, the bored look she wore was forever etched on her face until she could be free. How she longed to be with her real family again and not be enslaved to work against them. Until then, she was content to observe from the sidelines and try to help the good side as much as possible without being caught by those calling themselves her family. She knew the truth of her origins, and desired more than anything in the world to be reunited with them.

Soon, the teacher entered and began the lesson, the tension dispersing only the slightest bit. Kagossi couldn't concentrate on anything sensei said, so she decided to ignore everyone and continue her earlier drawing of a meadow. Eventually the talking ended and the rest of the class was hunched over their papers.

A little later, Kagossi sensed a presence behind her, oblivious to all the eyes on her. Carefully setting the pencil she held down, she brought her head up to look at the instructor towering above her. Embarrassed, she bowed her head, bangs hanging to cover her rosy cheeks.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Kagossi peered up to find the professor smiling at her. Noticing her confused expression, he explained, "That's a beautiful drawing you've got there. May I show it off?"

Surprised and taken aback, Kagossi simply nodded, even though the picture wasn't finished yet. He proceeded to take it to the front and use it as an example of what he expects from everyone else at the end of the year, embarrassing the girl further in the process.

Meanwhile, Kagome sat in her History class, about to fall asleep, but was interrupted yet again by Kikyo. Kagome sat one row from the back three desks to the right. Sango was to her right, Miroku behind her, Ayame in front of her, Inuyasha on her left with Kikyo seated on his other side, and Kagura in front of Kikyo. She constantly spoke to Inuyasha, purposely trying to annoy the crap out of Kagome, the teacher ignoring her out of experience because he knew that no matter what he said she wouldn't stop. He no longer cared what grade she got.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, paid no attention to either the lesson or his girlfriend, instead trying to come to terms with the fact that he's had every single class with Kagome so far. Adding to the pile of personal confusions, ever since he met Kagome and her brother and sister that day in town, he held no interest for Kikyo and Kagome was always on his mind. He didn't know what to do, and he was going to have to figure it out because none of his guy friends would give him straight advice along with his brother who would just plain ignore him. Nervousness and embarrassment kept him from asking any of the girls, and his sister scared him shitless sometimes with her unpredictable personalities. He was alone in this, and until he figured out what he really wanted, Kikyo was going to have to disappear for a while. The only problems with that are she would freak out and be on his case more than usual, and he didn't know how to break it to her.

"Inuyasha! Are you even listening to me!" speak of the devil, Kikyo broke him out of his deep thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he waved her off.

"Don't 'yeah whatever' me mister!" she whined.

He disregarded her complaint with another wave of his hand and she turned her back on him to pout like a kindergartener. He sighed in exasperation, knowing that was going to happen and not really caring.

Back to art class, Kagossi dashed out of the room as soon as the bell rang after grabbing the unfinished drawing, eager to get to her next class and be rid of the social torture. Yume sighed and decided to just meet Kagossi there.

Yume took her time walking to the next class, expecting Kagossi to have already chosen a seat in the back. She wondered what could have happened between her best friend and Sesshomaru when they first met that she was so angry about but also drew her in. Kagossi had never acted that way around anyone since _he _ruined everything.

Her train of thought was cut short when she bumped into someone in the hallway, nearly falling on her back at the impact with her eyes closed. _'Why does this keep happening to me today?'_ she thought as she felt arms resting on the small of her back, preventing her from hitting the floor.

Cracking one eye open the slightest bit, the sight before her startled both into snapping open, frozen in surprise. Staring back at her only a centimeter away were the lightest blue eyes she had ever seen, which just so happened to belong to the boy she liked, gazing into her own bright blue ones.

Both demons finally able to speak, she whispered, "Taichi," at the same time he said, "Sorry." Realizing the predicament the two were in, they blushed and Taichi helped Yume stand upright.

"No, no, I should be the one apologizing, I was lost in my own head, not watching where I was going," Yume sputtered.

Taichi smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, smoothly saying, "I guess we're both to blame, then, 'cause I wasn't paying attention either." They laughed at the situation lightly before he interrupted by asking, "So, what class do you have next?"

Yume stopped, put on the spot, but replied, "Um, chorus."

This caught his attention a little, "Cool, I'm in the room right next to it, you want to walk together?"

Without missing a beat, Yume said 'yes' and they started on their way, each one elated at the answer. However, the silence was eating away at them, wanting to speak up but afraid they'd say something stupid and scare the other away.

As the duo approached their designated classrooms, muffled yelling came from the music room. Yume instantly knew what was going on: Kagossi got in a cat-fight with someone. Sighing, she turned to Taichi and explained, "Sorry, I have to break up a fight."

"It's okay, I'll be in there," he assured her, pointing to his door, "if you need any help."

"I'll consider it," she half joked.

With that, they simultaneously opened their respective doors, reprimanding themselves for not saying something intelligent, let alone anything at all.

Taking a deep breath and leaning against the door as the click sounded, Yume steeled herself for what she was about to witness. Peaking through her closed eyelids, this is what she saw: Sango and Ayame holding back a steaming, growling Kagossi with Aya-Aki, as Maemae (her childish personality, pronounced may-may), cowering behind one of the nearby folding chairs. Just beyond them were Kikyo and Kagura laughing while the girl dressed in white stood on Kikyo's other side, looking emotionless as ever, only, with a hint of something more as she stared ahead at Kagossi.

Yume rushed over, seeing the teacher was obviously not there, otherwise the argument wouldn't have occurred in the first place, and inserted herself in the middle, between Kagossi and Kikyo. "Back the fuck off, you have no right to do whatever you just did!" she said as calmly as she could.

The laughter stopped and Kikyo was in her face almost instantly. "Listen here, bitch, your little _friend_ here started the whole thing, I only had the pleasure of ending it. Better keep your _pet_ under control if either of you want to stay out of trouble." Then she walked away as if nothing was wrong, the other two following.

Yume whirled on the girls standing back. "You can let her go now," she directed to Sango and Ayame, then focused on Kagossi, "what the hell just happened between you two?" The last question was a bit more forceful than she had intended, but she was still somewhat caught in the heat of ending the dispute before things got worse.

Knowing her friend wasn't upset with her, but still angry at Kikyo, Kagossi rubbed her sore shoulder and answered as coolly as she was capable with her pent-up rage. "She lied! First thing I did when I came in was find a seat in the back! Then they walked in and Kikyo decided to make a big scene by threatening my brother! Saying how if Kagome and I didn't 'shape-up' the she would make sure something horrible would happen to him! I mean, how the fuck did she even know we had a brother?! She's never met him and we haven't said anything to or around her! She knew his name, Yume!" she had started tearing up and wildly gesturing with her hands like she does when she's livid and ranting. Okay, so maybe it didn't come out as planned, but at least she wasn't yelling or screaming so everyone in the room could hear.

Yume understood her point, though, and that was enough. Kagossi was trying to mind her own business and Kikyo just wanted to start shit. Kikyo threatened someone important to the raven haired teen and Kagossi got angry. To be honest, Yume was furious just hearing about it and didn't blame her for wanting to beat the living daylights out of the preppy bitch, and might have let Kagossi do it if she had been there to begin with. Hell, she would have joined in and they could have killed her with the combined strength. Thank Kami Sango and Ayame were there, or else Kikyo might be dead on the floor and they'd all be accused for murder. Although, Yume was more worried about the latter than the former.

"She's right, we saw the whole thing, but it was hard enough for me not to tackle her. I guess I'm stronger than I originally thought," Sango piped up.

"Okay, we both need to calm down at least enough to cooperate for class. Chorus will start in a minute so that should help," Yume suggested. She knew singing, and music in general, helped Kagossi, as well as herself, feel better about most things. The only problem was, Kagossi hated attention being drawn to herself, especially singing in front of crowds on her own and showing off. She also knew the sensei was going to have her do just that since she was new. However, it would take her mind off of Kikyo and her threat, albeit how short that time span may be, it'll still help. That's what Yume wanted for her figurative sister, and Kami knows Kagossi needs the serene atmosphere at the moment.

**A/N: Alright! Long chapter just for you guys! I'm so proud of myself and my writing skills right now! Also, for those of you who haven't seen the most recent update for 'The Whispers from the Basement' or even read that one, I just wanted to let you know that my youngest sister just posted her very first story a few weeks ago and it would be very much appreciated if any one of you checked it out. I've actually been helping her with it and there is a character based off of myself in there, we're both super proud of it. Be warned, there is only one chapter up right now because neither of us have the time at present to sit down and discuss the next installment. Anyway, the information for it is here:**

**Title: The Light in the Darkness**

**Username: Mystery of the Melody**

**Thanks everyone who actually read this!**

_**Bye for now!**_

_**StoryNinja101**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm still here! This is the new chapter, so please enjoy. The next one for my other story should be up sometime next week or the week after, depending on how long it takes me to write it.**

Welcome to Shikon High (The Re-write!)

**Chapter 9**

The Chorus director entered the room a few minutes before the bell. She surveyed the students before her, searching for new faces. Finding only one, she smiled with a slight frown, hoping to have maybe gotten some fresh voices. Unfortunately, that was not the case, but she would make do. Hopefully, the new girl would bring something unique to the table.

Having taken their expected seats in the back, the five girls waited patiently for the teacher to speak. Meanwhile, Kikyo had chosen three chairs near the front for her "crew".

An authoritative female voice rang throughout the room, bouncing off the walls and silencing the remnants of hushed, pre-class chatter. "Alright, those of you who have had my class before know the drill. For those new to my class and/or this school, I'll explain. I only see one unknown face amongst all of you here, so there shouldn't be too much confusion."

Kagossi cringed at the mention of on person the sensei didn't recognize, knowing it was her and nervous for what she may have to do.

"I am Mrs. Wantanabe, and the first thing I do is have every fresh voice perform a song of their choice so I can place them where I see fit in the main choir. Since there's only one, this should go pretty quickly. Then I ask them to sing the chorus of the same son with previously formed groups to assess who they harmonize with the best, on both a vocal and intellectual level. There will be many showcases, and opportunities for solos in them, throughout the year. With that said," she checks her clipboard for the unfamiliar name, "Kagossi Higurashi, please come forward."

As her name was called, Kagossi decided she was right to worry, she knew she was going to make a fool out of herself. Standing up and inching her way into the unwanted spotlight, she took her time coming up with a song, one that she was sure almost everyone would have heard before and could pick up on.

Finally reaching her destination, with all eyes on her, a song popped into her mind. Whispering the title to Mrs. Wantanabe, she nodded and walked to the nearby piano while Kagossi readied herself. Just as she was about to signal that she was ready, she heard Kikyo tell Kagura, "Watch, she's going to fail so epically."

Mixed emotions swirled in Kagossi's chest at those words. Part of her agreed with the slutty priestess, the other half was angry and wanted to throw them back at her, proving her wrong. Neither side of the internal argument gave up their hold on her, screaming at each other still as the first note sounded and she began singing, trying her hardest to ignore the opposing sides of her mind.

**Royals by Lorde**

**"I've never seen a diamond in the ****felsh**

**I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies**

**And I'm not proud of my address**

**In the torn up town, no post code ****envey**

**But every song's like:**

**Gold teeth**

**Grey goose**

**Tripping in the bathroom**

**Blood stains**

**Ball gowns**

**Trashing the hotel room**

**We don't care, we're driving Cadillac's in our dreams**

**But everybody's like:**

**Crystal**

**Maybach**

**Diamonds on your timepiece**

**Jet planes**

**Islands**

**Tigers on a gold leash**

**We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair**

**And we'll never be royals**

**It don't run in our blood**

**That kind of lux just ****ain't**** for us, we crave a different kind of buzz**

**Let me be your ruler**

**You can call me queen bee**

**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule**

**Let me live that fantasy"**

Having closed her eyes after the first line, afraid to mess up, Kagossi cracked a lid enough to see the shocked faces of everyone in the room. Save for Yume, who was smirking at her like she knew Kagossi would blow everyone away from the beginning. The voices in her head vanished as a newfound confidence took over, prompting the teenaged girl to hit each note stronger and louder while starting to move around instead of standing frozen. This time keeping her eyes open to watch the changes in expressions.

Sesshomaru had a free period, meaning he had no class during this time, so he decided to wander around the halls as entertainment. Passing the music room on his rounds, he heard a melodious sound flowing from behind the door. Unable to bypass this, he stood in front of the door and used his sensitive hearing to listen better. Upon hearing the voice clearer, he realized it was Kagossi, not sure how he came to that quick conclusion.

**"My friends and I we've cracked the code**

**We count our dollars on the train to the party**

**And everyone who knows us knows**

**That we're fine with this, we didn't come for money**

**But every song's like:**

**Gold teeth**

**Grey goose**

**Tripping in the bathroom**

**Blood stains**

**Ball gowns**

**Trashing the hotel room**

**We don't care, we're driving Cadillac's in our dreams**

**But everybody's like:**

**Crystal**

**Maybach**

**Diamonds on your timepiece**

**Jet planes**

**Islands**

**Tigers on a gold leash**

**We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair**

**And we'll never be royals**

**It don't run in our blood**

**That kind of lux just ****ain't**** for us, we crave different kind of buzz**

**Let me be your ruler**

**You can call me queen bee**

**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule**

**Let me live that fantasy**

**Ooh ****ooh**** oh ooh**

**We're better than we've ever dreamed**

**And I'm in love with being queen**

**Ooh ****ooh**** oh ooh**

**Life is great without a care**

**We aren't caught up in your love affair**

**And we'll never be royals**

**It don't run in our blood**

**That kind of lux just ****ain't**** for us, we crave a different kind of buzz**

**Let me be your ruler**

**You can call me queen bee**

**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule**

**Let me live that fantasy"**

The song ended as Kagossi struck her final pose, observing her peers. An uproar of applause exploded a beat of a pause later, save for Kikyo and Kagura who glared. Mrs. Wantanabe appeared at Kagossi's side and hugged her, surprising the girl into freezing on the spot.

Releasing her shortly after, Mrs. Wantanabe silenced the hooting and whistling and announced that Kagossi would be taking the biggest solo in the first showcase of the year without having to audition. Everybody clapped again, completely agreeing that she had the best voice for anything the director suggested.

"Well, now that that's settled, everyone form your groups!" Mrs. Wantanabe had to shout above the noise. Once the students did as told, she turned to Kagossi. "Okay, I want you to try singing with them first, I will be recording each of your group 'auditions' so I can take them home tonight to decide, I'm sure it'll take me a bit longer than usual to place you since I know you'll sound great with everyone," she semi-babbled, pointing to a trio of boys in a corner. Kagossi merely nodded.

After hearing the new student sing with each group, there were only two she really wanted to see her in. A group of four girls she seemed to already be friends with, so she'd get along well with them, and another of three girls who she obviously didn't trust or like, and vice versa. She'd have to take this one home and think it over.

Sesshomaru decided to this was as good a time as any to leave before he was caught. For some strange reason, he could discern Kagossi's voice through everybody else's when she sang with multiple people, and he wasn't sure whether he liked the thought or not. He considered using his free time to listen to her sing instead of just wandering. Maybe he'd follow through with this idea, she had a majestically beautiful voice.

Inuyasha was quite relieved to have at least one class vacant of his overly clingy girlfriend. To add to the refreshing discovery, Kagome was also in his health class, along with his best friend, Miroku, and rival, Koga.

The only downside to this class was that Kagome sat between Koga and Inuyasha. This being because Inuyasha was still in a relationship, albeit not for much longer, and Koga was free and already flirting with her. She seemed to not appreciate the attention though, that was in his favor.

Kagome was caught between fighting off Koga's flirting to her right, paying attention to the lesson in front of her, ignoring Miroku's poor attempt at staying quiet behind her, and sneaking glances at the cute boy to her left. She knew he had a girlfriend, but she couldn't help it, she was drawn to him. Sure, he was annoying sometimes, but deep down she knew he cared, and he showed it when it counted.

That didn't mean she would say yes right away if they broke up and he asked her out. She also wouldn't immediately turn him down either. To be completely honest, she wasn't really sure what she'd do if that happened, but she did know that if she said no on the off chance he asked and he didn't pursue her further, he wasn't worth stressing over.

All this overthinking was confusing and tiring, but try as she might, she couldn't stop her wandering mind. How could a girl like her be distracted so easily by someone she hardly knew? Another question arose as Kagome attempted to write more notes, was it a coincidence that she had every class so far with this half-demon? And if they've had every class together to this point, was it safe to assume they'd have the next, and last, class together as well? She sure hoped so, maybe they could walk with each other.

Inuyasha pondered the same last four questions, and was a bit excited to find out. Okay, maybe more than just a bit excited, but excited nonetheless.

As each class in the building finished, the bell rang and every student headed to the last lesson of the day, happy to go home soon. It just so happened that Kagome and Inuyasha did have their last class together, along with the rest of their friends and enemies, that class was gym.

Kagome ended up walking with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga to gym. Taichi walked with Yume, Kagossi, Sango, Ayame, and Aya-Aki. Sesshomaru arrived alone, having no class previously, but he didn't mind.

Kagome's group got there first, and upon entering the gymnasium, Kikyo was heard running over in her twelve inch hells to drag Inuyasha to her "friends". Kikyo was furious that Kagossi had such a voice that she left a few minutes early with Kagura and Kanna in tow.

Shrugging it off as a clingy girlfriend wanting attention, Kagome headed for the bleachers, Koga and Miroku followed, not knowing what else to do. Not long afterwards, Kagossi's group showed up, laughing about a joke someone told. Noticing her sister sitting in the stands with the perverted Miroku and flirtatious Koga, she motioned everyone to go over with her, wanting to save Kagome from discomfort. Kagome smiled at her twin, silently thanking her for the assistance.

Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway, spotting Kagossi sitting between Yume and Aya-Aki, and made his way over to sit in front of her. Kagossi saw him, but pretended not to, strangely feeling bubbly and happy he chose to sit with her, I mean them, instead of Kagura, er... Kikyo and her lackies.

Passing had now ended with the bell and the gym coach showed up a minute before. She blew her whistle to silence the room, the shrill noise reverberating off the walls.

"Alright everyone! Listen up! I see some new faces, so here's what's going to happen. I am Ms. Kikushi, and we're going to take a tour of the training fields. No need to dress down today. Newcomers' gym clothes will be here tomorrow. Now, get down here and let's get started!" Ms. Kikushi wasted no time with the explanations. Everybody rushed off the bleachers to form and big blob in front of the coach, startled by her rough tone.

Leading her students through the back gym doors, Ms. Kikushi explained the training fields. "Each field is labeled with an arch reading 'demons, half-demons, humans, demons, or monks/priestesses' and all are equipped according to their signs' standards. Anybody in the wrong field, any roughhousing, any smack talk will not be tolerated, do I make myself clear!?" When every head was seen nodding, Ms. Kikushi dropped her tough act and smiled. "Well, if everyone follows my rules, we'll get along just fine. However, as soon as I see anyone disregard these rules, they will immediately be sent to the principal's office."

A collective sigh of relief was heard as the coach reverted to her nicer personality and lead the students back inside where she instructed them to relax for the remainder of the day and do whatever. They still had to follow her rules, though.

The school day finally ended and the halls were once again swarming. Kagossi split from the group to find her locker, wanting to drop off her new lesson books she acquired through each class since it's only the first day. Not only did she not have homework, but the books were also weighing her bag down.

After finding her new locker and placed the books inside, Kagossi closed the door and came face to face with the second ugliest thing she'd ever seen, it just so happened to be Kikyo. Scowling at the offending figure, Kagossi growled, "What do you want, bitch?"

The sultrily dressed prissy princess scoffed, "Better watch what you say and do, skank, or I'll make your life hell. Remember, I know who your brother is."

Before Kagossi could lash out, a strong, clawed hand was placed on her shoulder, halting any movement. A familiar, chilling voice spoke out, "Move along before you piss me off any further... Kikyo."

A flash of fear appeared in the fake girl's eyes, but vanished just as fast and was replaced by a confident smile, "Or what? You know your brother won't let you hurt me."

"I don't give a damn about my brother, he can't stop me," came the quick reply. Kikyo whirled around, a frown forming on her heavily glossed lips, and hurried to her boyfriend's car.

Kagossi's boiling temper simmered down the further away she got. "Thank you, Sesshomaru, but I could have handled her on my own."

Sesshomaru wasn't entirely sure himself why he intervened, so he came up with something on the spot, "I know, but this Sesshomaru does not like that girl." He was semi-proud of himself for the fast thinking and turned away before she said anything else.

Watching him leave, Kagossi decided to go home and check on Souta. She wanted to make sure he was okay and nothing had happened already since Kikyo had threatened him twice today, maybe tell him to call her if something occurred and she wasn't there. Overthinking the situation, she rushed home, stressing herself out.

Pulling up in their driveway, Kagossi grabbed her bags, got out of the car, and locked it, speed-walking to the front door. She swung the door open, nearly slamming it into the wall behind it, calling out for her brother. When he came running downstairs at the urgency in her voice, her face softened at the reassurance that he was unharmed.

"What is it, sis?" he asked, startled by his sister's tone.

Kagossi dropped her bags on the floor and hugged him, "Thank Kami you're okay!" She pulled away, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt or anything."

"Are _you_ okay, Kagossi? You aren't usually this worried unless something happened," he countered.

"Where's mom?" she asked, disregarding his question.

"Uh, in the kitchen, why?" he didn't think that was relevant to their conversation.

"She can't hear what I'm about to tell you, let's go to my room," she whispered. Souta had mixed feelings about this. On one hand, he was excited to see his sister's room, he hadn't been in there since he helped her bring boxes up when the first moved here. She had found out that it was soundproof while unpacking when she turned on her music loudly like she always does when working on projects or just relaxing. On the other hand, what was so bad about what she had to tell him that their mother couldn't know? He was about to find out. Souta gave a short nod and they hurried to Kagossi's room.

Upon entering, Kagossi threw her bags on her bed haphazardly and shut the door. Souta smiled at how like his sister her room was. The walls were painted her favorite shade of grey, the posters of her favorite bands above her bed, drawings and paintings she's done littered the other walls, the grey sheets and blankets with black pillows and stuffed wolves on her bed, her black vanity and dresser set, white closet and French doors, the ceiling painted black with glow-in-the-dark stars and a moon. He loved how his sisters contrasted so much, Kagossi the tomboy and Kagome the girly-girl. Souta imagined Kagome's room painted pink, green, and white, he hadn't been in there either.

Kagossi broke him out of his thoughts by directing him to sit on her bed. "Alright, now, Kagome doesn't know about this either, and as I tell you I want you to decide whether or not she should know too, got it?" when he nodded, she continued, "Okay, well, there is the typical 'popular group' at this school, and the girl 'in charge' has threatened you twice today by name. I haven't said your name anywhere near her so I don't know where she got it. What I do know is that if she knows your name, then she can definitely follow through with her threats. I just want you to be extra careful, and call me if anything seems out of the ordinary."

Now Souta knew why Kagossi was freaking out, someone she didn't know was out to get her and knew to threaten and/or hurt somebody she was close to in order to do so. If Souta knew anything about his family member, it was that she didn't care what happened to herself after the incident years ago, but as soon as anyone mentioned doing anything to people she cared about, she'd snap.

"Okay, sis, I'll be extra careful. And I think we should tell Kagome, she'd be able to help," he assured her, trying to calm her down while being scared himself. She agreed and they told Kagome when she got home a minute later. Kagome was surprised, to say the least, when her siblings explained, but she thought it best to keep quiet until they needed outside help.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had just dropped Kikyo off at her house. He always thought it was weird that he had never been inside her house in the two years they've been together, but didn't think too hard about it. It didn't really matter now that he planned to break it off soon.

Kikyo entered her home and headed to her master's room upon earlier request to find him, Kagura, and Kanna waiting. "Did you complete your task," his deep voice demanded of her.

"Yes, master, soon the boy will be ours as well," the oldest "sister" replied, looking over to Kanna as she spoke.

"Very good, you three are dismissed."

The trio responded in sync, "Yes, thank you... Naraku."

**A/N: ****Alrighty**** then! This chapter is done! It was a little late, but that's not bad considering how much time I usually take when I'm late. ****Anywho****, thank you for reading, please review! Also, I'm going to start writing a Rise of the Guardians story soon, so please check it out when it's up, it would be much appreciated.**

_**Peace!**_

_**StoryNinja101**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! Alright, I know I'm a little late updating this, but for some reason I just didn't feel like writing two weeks ago and last week was the end of the semester so I was stressing out every day about what I had to do to pass. Next I will be posting Chapter 1 of**_** Something Fun and Creative, **_**and that will be the new schedule for me. It will go **_**The Whispers from the Basement,**_** to **_**Welcome to **__**Shikon**__** High (The re-write!),**_** and last **_**Something Fun and Creative,**_** then it will just keep going like that. Also, please don't be upset if I don't update for a couple weeks, it's the beginning of the next quarter at my school and some of my classes have changed and I'm trying to get applications for college in soon, yes I'm a senior in high school now and I'm stressing about a lot of things right now. Anyway, please read and review! Enjoy!**

Welcome to Shikon High (The re-write!)

**Chapter 10**

Kagossi had woken up to the same nightmare that morning, but decided to try and not let it bother her this time, even though she desperately wanted a shower to get rid of the feel of his skin on hers again. She quickly grabbed a random change of clothes and hurried to the bathroom.

After finishing her shower and getting dressed, she continued her morning routine. Walking back into her room, she decided to put simple make-up on: eye liner and mascara. It matched her outfit pretty well with the high-waisted, ripped skinny jeans and black, spaghetti-strapped crop-top with strings hanging from the neck line. Finally noticing how simple her clothes were today, she chose a small silver heart necklace and a silver-painted leather bracelet made to look like a tiny belt with a moon on her left wrist. It was still summer, but Kagossi loved the heat and felt a bit too revealing, so she grabbed a thin, black sweater with extra fabric hanging in the front, two vertical white stripes on each of the two flaps.

Kagossi headed downstairs for some cereal. While eating the fruity bites, she glanced at the clock her mom positioned on the opposite wall, she still had a lot of time left. Thinking over things to do so she wasn't bored, she agreed on painting her nails. Finishing breakfast, it was back to her room, pondering the color to use. She settled on red as she reached her room, contemplating wearing her black sandals that ended above her ankles with a zipper in the back. Kagossi was quite self-conscious about her feet, refusing to wear open-toes shoes unless her toes were painted.

All nails painted, she laid on her previously remade bed to read and wait for them to dry. A knock on her door caused the young priestess to look up from the book, knowing it was her mom since everyone else in the house just barged in unannounced. She didn't mind it really, if she absolutely wanted to be alone, she could just lock her door. Barely remembering her room was sound proof, she almost shouted for Isarae to enter, but thought against it and got up. Sure enough, the older woman was standing on the other side.

"Good, you're awake," her face relaxed from the worry her daughter knew was there a second before. Although Isarae played it off as, "you're awake," Kagossi knew she meant, "you're still here, thank Kami!"

_"Great, now she's going to be like this for a month," _Kagossi grumbled in her head. Instead of snapping at her mother like she wanted to, a fake smile replaced the tired frown as she said in the nicest way she could manage at the moment, "Morning, mom."

Isarae smiled back genuinely, knowing her daughter's was forced. The close "mother daughter" bond the two once shared was almost non-existent now, they had never been the same since Kagossi was abducted some years ago. Mrs. Higurashi blamed herself for the tragedy and tried to make up for being such an irresponsible mother by being unconsciously overprotective and smothering for two years after she got her baby back.

Kagossi, on the other hand, desired nothing more than to be left alone and deal with her problems by herself. Shutting everyone else out except a select few after seeing a counselor, who encouraged her to talk to someone and work it out better. Her mother was not one of those chosen few. Isarae eventually got the message and started to let up on trying to hard to get the old Kagossi back, slowly coming to terms with the fact they'd never be the same and she had to let go.

It wasn't easy, but both women were happy in one way or another that Isarae had finally gotten over her smothering overprotectiveness, their relationship beginning to repair itself afterwards. Kagossi had started opening up to her mom about a year and a half ago, and Mrs. Higurashi was ecstatic, but she knew she had to control herself if she didn't wasn't to scare her daughter away again. Since then, Isarae has practically been walking on egg shells around the younger girl, and tip-toed just to pleas her, which wasn't an easy feat.

All the same, the two stood in the doorway for maybe three minutes, staring at each other. Kagossi never meant to hurt her mother, but she either didn't know what to say or something slipped out the she didn't mean but couldn't stop, unable to take it back. Right now, she didn't know what to say, so she stood there, waiting, paint still drying.

"Well, I'll go get ready for work," Isarae broke the uneasy silence at last, a little more than a bit hesitant to leave but unwilling to show it.

When the older woman disappeared into Souta's room to wake him up on her way to her own, Kagossi went back to laying in bed, no longer holding the motivation to read. For a moment, gazing up at the ceiling, she wanted to turn the light off so she could see the stars glow. The thought of having to get up to do so made it not as appealing, though. A few minutes later, it was time to leave for school, so she slipped the sandals on now that the paint was dry and grabbed her bags to be on her way. Stepping through the front door, Kagossi took her bike today, having left her hair down. Besides, the rushing wind slapping her face might wake her up and clear her mind.

The second day of school had been pretty uneventful for Kagossi and everyone else. Save for when she arrived, in Art class, and Chorus. Pulling into the parking lot that morning, most of the other students were surprised she had a motorcycle, let alone that she knew how to ride one. Sesshomaru was quite impressed with each surprise Kagossi threw at him, not that he was going to say so or show it, while Yume stood with a sense of pride in knowing such an outgoing and amazing person.

In Art, the teacher had taken the new drawing she had started that morning out of boredom again and showed it off, obviously proud of his new student's advanced skill. If he continued to do so, it might cause a problem for Kagossi. While she may not mind attention from time to time, this was definitely an undesirable type as the other students would probably get jealous or bored with every new piece. Who knows what would happen if they decide to act out and try to get her? Then again, she could just be overthinking things like she does all the time.

Chorus, though, was less of a happier event. The instructor had stuck her with Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna. Just her luck. Mrs. Wantanabe had said it was because she added something to the group they didn't already have and kept them on task, if only because they didn't like her and tried to outdo her in everything. Save for Kanna who didn't seem to care either way. She also said she hoped Kagossi could keep them in line, particularly the older two.

For everyone else at school, it was just orientation week, so of course it was boring today and they could slack off. Some students didn't even bother to show up, but Kagossi, Kagome, and their friends came simply so they could get into the swing of getting up early again and coaching themselves for the new school year.

When Kagossi walked up to the group that morning, she overheard Yume and Sango talking about someone by the name Kirara and asked about her. It turned out that Sango had a pet twin-tailed kitsune that she was allowed to take to school because she was her fighting partner. Kagossi wouldn't be meeting her during the first week since they don't really do much in class, and the demon got bored pretty easily so she might wander off if Sango wasn't paying attention.

Luckily, Kikyo and Kagura hadn't done much today, but Kagossi wasn't sure if that really was a good thing or not. For all she knew, their lack of activity could have meant they were plotting something, and that definitely wouldn't be good. What could she do about it though? It's not like she could control them or anything. Then again, she could just be jumping to conclusions, she's only known them for a day, though she gets the feeling she knows Kanna from somewhere and can't help but feel a small connection there. Kagossi started wondering if the shorter girl felt it too or if she was just imagining things. Either way, the whole situation was strange, and it unsettled her.

Replaying the events of the day in her mind on the way home, Kagossi was almost too late to see the car in front of her run the red light as if he were actually trying to hit her. Angered at the stupidity, the raven-haired girl yelled profanities at the driver even if he couldn't hear them, not knowing she knew him. However, she'd see him again, whether she realized it or not, and it wasn't going to be a happy reunion.

Kagossi returned home, having let go of the near "accident," and was ambushed at the door by her mother. "Kagossi! Welcome home! I didn't get a chance to ask you yesterday, have you made any new friends yet?"

She sighed in exasperation and pushed past the older woman to sit on the couch. Isarae stood in the entryway, waiting patiently and expectantly. After a moment , the younger of the two spoke up, knowing she actually cared and was trying to be there, "Yeah, I've already made some friends, mom. And guess who also goes to this school?"

Isarae brightened at the notion of her daughter making friends so quickly, but the mention of seeing someone she already knew there sent mixed signals. Especially since Kagossi said it in the tone she uses when it could either be good or bad news and she didn't want to give any hints. She was doing this intentionally, knowing they both knew there were very few people they didn't leave in Kamakura. One person was someone the family loved dearly and another hated with a burning passion. "Who, sweetheart?"

Kagossi turned to face her mom, having had her back to her, and smiled genuinely. This was one of the rare instances her daughter actually smiled at her sincerely, "I found Yume, mom."

Isarae was elated by the news, she thought of Yume as another daughter. "You should invite her over sometime, I'd love to see her again. I'm sure Souta and your grandfather would as well."

"I will, I was thinking maybe next week or this weekend," Kagossi replied, actually enjoying having something to talk about with her mother.

"Okay, how about this weekend, then? Unless you think next week would be better? Either one is fine. I'm just excited to see her again," Isarae babbled.

Kagossi giggled quietly so Isarae couldn't hear, "Alright, mom, this weekend it is."

"Great! Oh, I was just going shopping, is there anything you want me to get?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, opening the front door.

"Hmm, poppy-seed muffins, and maybe some... ramen?" Kagossi asked, hesitating and saying the last word weakly.

Her mother perked up at that, Kagossi hadn't been able to eat ramen since the abduction, she wouldn't tell anyone why, but her asking for it now showed that she was improving tremendously. "Alright, I'll make sure to get some." Isarae left to shop and Kagossi headed to her room, blasting her music to relax and sing along.

When Mrs. Higurashi returned that night, she cooked ramen from scratch to celebrate the progress Kagossi had made. It surprised the rest of the family to say the least, but they ate happily and congratulated her.

**A/N: Alright! This chapter is done, but would somebody please tell me if I spelled ****kitsune**** right? I really don't know and it's bothering me because I'm such a grammar Nazi and I have to spell everything right. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and the story in general. I know it's ****kinda**** boring at the moment because I'm still introducing characters, but I promise it will become more interesting later. Please review!**

_**Bye-bye for now!**_

_**StoryNinja101**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Please don't hurt me, I know I haven't updated in a while, but truth be told I just have been swamped all quarter with family issues, school, and drama. I****really****only had one week of a break between****finishing****the last play and starting the next. I'm a little****disappointed****to say I didn't get a part in this one, but they selected me to be head of stage design, which really stressed me out at first****'cause****I had absolutely no clue what I was****doing since I've had no previous experience. I mean, sure, I've been on crew twice before, but the first time I was working on lighting with my boyfriend and the last play was****for the middle school so****I was all over the place with my hand in everything. But, now that I have a friend helping me with the design, everything is coming together pretty nicely and I'm****kinda****glad I got this job. Also, don't expect too many updates from here on out, I'm going to be super busy having to work on that the next month and a half, and I'm looking for a job right now, but I'll update when I can****'cause****I love writing this and I love each and every one of you! Now, on with the chapter!**

Welcome to Shikon High (The re-write!)

**Chapter 11**

The next day, Kagossi invited Yume over for the weekend like she had planned, happy when her best friend immediately accepted enthusiastically. Yume was excited to see their new house for the first time and catch up with the rest of the family. So that's how Yume ended up riding home with Kagossi after school on Friday, having arranged for her to be packed that morning when Kagossi picked her up from home. That way, Yume didn't have to waste gas and space in the Higurashi's driveway.

"What's your house like, Kagossi?" Yume asked in the car.

"Well, for starters, it's bigger than our other one," Kagossi replied, remembering her family shill owned the shrine back in Kamakura.

"Really? How much bigger?" Yume was a little surprised they could afford a larger house than they previously had.

"It was five bedrooms, a pool, and three floors," Kagossi answered a bit vaguely, "and we still own the shrine!"

"What?! How?!" Now this was a shock for Yume, how were they paying for everything?

"Mom got a new job at the biggest law firm in Tokyo, so she's paid double. And Grandpa decided to come out of retirement to help with finances. I'm thinking of getting a part-time job at the nearby market to take up some of my free time. I've been getting bored lately with everyone gone," Kagossi elaborated.

"Sounds like only your mom and grandpa are always gone, what about Kagome and Souta?"

"Souta's starting soccer soon and Kagome wants to get a job as well. We kinda want Grandpa to be able to go back into retirement, it's not good for him to be working again."

"Seems fair, I guess." Yume stared at the house as they pulled up, confused about the driver's earlier words, "Wait, I thought you said it was a three story, it looks like a two story?"

Kagossi smiled knowingly and giggled at her reaction, "C'mon, I'll give you a tour." They grabbed their stuff from the back and headed in, setting everything on the couch. Standing behind the now full sofa, she gestured to the entire floor, "So, depending on how you look at it, this could either be the first or second story." Yume opened her mouth to ask a question, but Kagossi predicted this and answered before any sound could be made, "You'll see why in a minute, come on." She lead Yume downstairs by the hand. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Kagossi let go and explained further, "Just as the floor above could be considered the first or second, this may be called the first or basement. I personally like to say this is the basement, so then we have the first and second storied upstairs."

"Okay, this makes more sense," Yume finally got to respond, then noticed the sliding glass doors, "is that where the pool is?" Kagossi merely nodded. "Cool, is there a bathroom or changing room down here then?" She nodded again and pointed to the door in the back of the room.

"Do you want to swim for a bit or see the rest of the house first?" Kagossi asked jokingly, knowing how much her friend loved to swim, even if she was a dragon demon, and wanted to see her room.

"House, I really wanna see what you did with your room," Yume giggled excitedly. _"Called it,"_ Kagossi thought victoriously.

"To my room it is, then!" Kagossi pointed dramatically like a superhero and raced Yume upstairs, only winning 'cause she knew where to go.

Upon stepping into the unfamiliar room, Yume marveled at everything. Although it was monochrome, she layout still greatly appealed to her. She knew Kagossi didn't particularly like color anymore because of the abduction, and it upset her knowing she was never going to be the same, but she could definitely see that her friend was way better than when she had left. She was almost her old self again, but some things would stay different.

"I know it's probably not exactly what you expected or wanted to see, but I don't know if I can ever let much color back in," Kagossi said, almost a whisper with a hint of sadness, sensing Yume's slight disappointment.

Yume rounded on her, "You don't need to feel upset over that, you'll heal in your own time and I don't expect that to be now. None of it was or is your fault, or anyone else's except _his._ Nobody could have seen it coming, I'm just glad you came out of it, even if you're not the same," her anger died quickly half-way through the first sentence.

"Thanks, Yume, you're an amazing friend, the best I could have asked for," Kagossi hugged her, feeling a small weight vanish at having her back.

"And I'm never going to leave again," Yume felt the same weight lift, and hoped she'd never loose her sister a third time in any way.

The front door was heard as the two pulled apart, "Kagossi!" Isarae called.

Kagossi sighed and Yume noticed, "You'll have to tell her sometime... Cassey."

"I know, it's just not the same between us anymore." Then she realized what Yume called her, "Hey, I thought I told you never to call me that-"

"...you that again unless it's just the two of us," Yume interrupted, "and look, 'it's just the two of us.'"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"You know it. Now, come on," Yume grabbed Kagossi's wrist and took her back downstairs, eager to see Mrs. Higurashi again. Emerging from the staircase, Yume squealed at the sight of the woman she considered a second mother.

Upon hearing the familiar excited noise, Isarae forgot about the items she picked up on her way home from work and spun to welcome the girl her entire family had missed. "Oh, Yume, how have you been, sweetheart?" she asked, not entirely expecting an answer as she wrapped the demon girl in a loving hug.

"I've been fine, mom, just missing you guys a ton," Yume replied, using the much appreciated title requested years ago. "How are you?"

"Things have gotten better since Kagossi told me you were here," the mother figure responded light-heartedly, finally letting go.

In the background, Kagossi was happy to see both parties delighted to be reacquainted, but dark thoughts still lingered in her mind. This has been happening since the incident, and it's becoming harder to push back the urge to tear everyone to shreds. Every time this feeling arises, however, she finds some way to overcome it. In this case, it was almost impossible hen her mother and best friend walked into the kitchen, seemingly forgetting her.

Thankfully, Kagome and Souta chose that moment to walk through the front door. With a slight scowl on her face, Kagossi fought to say anything nice and only managed to mutter her sister's name. Kagome was a little startled to see Kagossi standing there, expecting her to be off with Yume, but she understood the unspoken plea and ushered Souta into the living room.

Kagome was the only person she could trust with the knowledge of these urges, and she knew the best place to calm her twin down was anywhere with a lot of, or bright, colors and blasting music. The only room in this house with either of those necessities was Kagome's room. Entering the cheerful room, Kagome left her uncharacteristically agitated sister to fetch her phone. Reappearing, she unlocked the phone, put the headphones in, shuffled the music, and handed it over. The first song to come on was "The Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance, and Kagossi slowly reverted back to herself.

After a couple more songs and lying on the bed, Kagossi turned it off. "Better?" Kagome inquired.

"Thank you" Kagossi confirmed and hugged her.

"You know, you should tell Yume about this, I know this has happened at school this week and I wasn't there. She could help," Kagome half scolded.

"Only if it's starting to get worse," Kagossi countered, hoping she hadn't noticed it already was, but luck was not on her side.

Kagome's featured became stern, "What do you mean 'if it's starting to get worse'? It got worse months ago! You need to tell her soon, or I will."

Kagossi looked at the floor sheepishly, sighing, "I know, I just don't want her to freak out and get all overprotective, you know she will. She shouldn't have to worry about me like that all the time."

"You know she'll just say it's her job to worry, like it's mine, too. Think about it this way, if she were in your position, wouldn't you want to know so you could help?" Kagome reasoned, wishing her sister would finally give in and stop acting so stubborn.

Kagossi groaned in frustration and defeat, knowing Kagome made a valid point. "I guess you're right, I'll tell her later when Mom and Souta aren't hogging her attention."

"Good. Now, let's go see what everyone is up to down there, shall we?" Kagome half joked, holding her elbow up.

Kagossi giggled and hooked her arm with her sister's, "We shall."

Emerging from the stairs, the duo ran into Isarae and Yume as they reappeared in the kitchen doorway, Souta still sat on the couch playing a game. "Hey, Yume, Souta's in the living room if you want to surprise him," Kagossi whispered, grinning wickedly as she unlinked arms with Kagome and slinked over to her partner in crime.

Yume perked up at the suggestion and an identical expression crossed her face, "How do you want to do this?"

"I'll distract him, the rest is up to you," Kagossi sniggered, all the while the three other beings in the room thought the same thing, _"just like old times."_

Laughing fit over, Kagossi casually walked toward her brother and stood in front of the TV, successfully fighting the smile threatening to break out of its cell, hands on her hips. Souta immediately began panicking, trying to lean around his sister's form to get a better view. "Out of the way, sis, I'm about to die!" he whined when she merely shifted to block him every time.

"Homework done, little bro?" she stalled, fake anger flashing across her features.

"I don't have homework, remember? It's only the first week!" the boy countered, desperate to save his character from the fight that ensued on the screen.

Kagossi finally let the smile creep out, taking Souta by surprise as he froze in confusion. "I know, but I have a present for you."

"Huh?" Before he could say anymore, Yume tackled Souta over the back of the sofa, causing him to let out a squeak of terror. The controller fell to the floor when the attacker was revealed, and the stunned Higurashi threw his arms around Yume's neck in absolute delight. "Yume! I thought we'd never see you again!"

The dragon demon chuckled at his dramatics, "Well you thought wrong."

"Obviously. By the way, you killed me!" Souta accused, pointing to the scene on the television of his character lying on the ground surrounded.

She laughed once more. "Is a video game really more important than seeing your long lost sister again after four and a half years? You cut me deep," Yume feigned hurt, dropping Souta's legs so she could bring the back of her hand to her head and tip it back.

Souta's feet dangled as Yume kept a firm hold with her other arm wrapped around his torso. He frowned at his predicament, feet swaying. "Ah, Yume, stop messing around, of course video games are more important," he joked, hoping she'd set him back down.

Free hand flying to her chin in mock consideration, Yume said, "Nah, I think I can hold you here for a while longer."

Souta shrugged in response, knowing she'd let him go anyway, "Fine, whatever, suit yourself, you'll get tired eventually."

Yume tossed the boy on the sofa unexpectedly and sat on him. "So, what do you guys want to watch?" she asked the rest of the family as if nothing happened. This was actually a common occurrence when she was around, so this was normal.

"I don't know, you're the guest, Yume. Why don't you choose?" Kagossi piped up after a minute of silence.

"Fine, how about '9'?" she suggested. Kagossi lit up at the mention of a Tim Burton movie and nodded vigorously.

Hours later, the movie was over, grandpa Higurashi came home, dinner was cooked and eaten, and the kids played video games. Soon it would be time to go to bed, and Kagossi was dreading it. She didn't want to dream about it anymore, about _him_ anymore, but it was inevitable. As well as explaining some things to Yume, debating telling her tonight or the night before she goes home. Maybe sooner is better than later? Should she tell her tonight? But what if-

"Kagossi!" her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Huh?" she snapped back to attention, finally noticing she was the reason everyone died in the game.

"Kagossi, you okay?" Yume asked. Of course it was Yume, the very person she needed to talk to.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied, saying the first thing that came to mind, "just a bit tired I guess."

"Okay, maybe we should all go to bed, then?" Kagome put in. Damn it, why did she say that? That was exactly what she wanted to put off. Talking to Yume was going to come sooner than she would hav liked, but at least it would delay the nightmares longer.

"Yeah, I'm kinda sleep myself," Souta added drowsily, rubbing his bleary eyes.

The girls giggled at his attempt to stay awake. "I'll take him to his room and tell Mom we're all going to bed. Kagossi, you should show Yume where she's sleeping," Kagome instructed, standing to lead the nearly passed out Souta upstairs.

"Aye, aye, captain," Kagossi saluted her twin jokingly, to which Kagome rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

Following orders, Kagossi shut the TV and video games off, taking Yume upstairs after the other two. They walked back into Kagossi's room and she pulled the extra bed and mattress out from under her own. At the shrine, when Yume would visit, the girls slept in the living room, now they have a few extra beds.

After leveling the adjustable frame so that it was perfectly aligned with hers, Kagossi went to her closet and grabbed a pillow and blanket, flopping them down for Yume to arrange herself. The beds now situated and the girls changed into sweats and tank tops, the two sat and talked about random topics, Kagossi trying to avoid both sleep and a specific discussion. However, all too soon, the conversation was dying and Yume started covering herself with the blanket for the night.

"Hey, hold on," Kagossi spoke softly, causing her guest to pause in her actions.

"What's up? Something wrong, Cassey?" Yume peaked at her, sitting up from the half-lying position.

Kagossi rolled her eyes at the nickname. "There's something I need to ell you," the nervousness she felt was near impossible to detect, but Yume saw it.

"Whatever it is, you know you can tell me."

"I know, it's just a sensitive subject and I'm not sure how to explain or describe it," she was now playing with her hands in her lap.

"Word vomit," Yume simply instructed, a term they used sometimes to encourage the other to say the first words that come to mind to describe something difficult, also to let them know she wouldn't be judged for saying something ridiculous and/or stupid.

Kagossi took a deep breath an let it out. "Alright, this started shortly after you left, and I have a feeling it has something to do with... you know. Anyway, it happens randomly, so I have no idea when the next one will hit. But you have to promise not to freak out when I tell you the rest!" she pointed accusingly. Yume, thoroughly confused, nodded, and Kagossi continued. "Okay, sometimes, this feeling of anger flashes through me, and I just want to destroy everything and everyone around me. When it first began, it only ever happened if I was actually really angry. Now, it's getting stronger, harder to fight off, and more frequent. Nothing even has to trigger it anymore!"

Yume sat there for a moment, processing the information. She couldn't imagine her best friend having to deal with this alone. "Has it happened recently?" she asked, refraining from freaking out like Kagossi made her promise.

"Yeah, a few times this week at school, but nothing I couldn't handle on my own. A big one hit today right when you started talking to Mom and walked into the kitchen with her. That one was hard to control."

"Does anyone else know?" Yume was really struggling to keep herself from attacking the priestess in a hug and promising something she knew couldn't be kept.

"Just Kagome, and mainly because she witnessed one of my episodes when I was trying to calm myself down after Souta irritated me a few months after they showed." Then added as an afterthought, "Wait, _he_ might know, but I'm not going near _him_ anytime soon. Or ever, if I can help it."

Yume nodded in agreement, then another important question popped in her head, "So, how do I calm you down if it's as bad as the one today?"

"Ah, usually, bright colors and blasting music. Today, Kagome took me to her room and plugged headphones into my phone, turning the volume up. It lasted about two songs, but I listened to a couple extras just to be sure," she replied, still feeling nervous and embarrassed, Yume was actually taking this better than expected.

"Okay, good to know... Wait, how do I tell?"

"Umm, each time is different, but I guess most of the time I _look_ as if I'm struggling not to say something mean. The stronger ones, I can barely even get one word out. Though, some I'm able to hide pretty well. If it helps, we could just make up a signal?" Kagossi attempted to describe how the flashes might appear on her face, but decided to give up and propose the idea.

"Yeah, that might be easier. Okay, how about you just rate the level it fells like between one and five with your fingers so I can decide whether I should help or if you can take it, five being from today's to worse," Yume thought aloud. Kagossi liked the idea and said she could do that. "Anything else I should know about before we got to sleep?"

"Actually, yes. I've been having these terrifying nightmares lately," and Kagossi recounts the recent night terrors, also adding in how scared she's been of sleeping with the high probability of having another one.

"Wow, you really have a lot on your plate, hun," Yume finally put in when Kagossi finished.

"Tell me about it, I just keep waiting for my head to explode from the stress."

"I'm here to back you up, so you're not as alone in this anymore 'cause now you've got both me and Kagome." She then remembered the rest of their friends, "I'm sure everyone else will be there for you, too. I mean, you don't have to tell them everything at once, do it in your own time. But don't forget what Kaede said, there's a huge battle ahead, and the more we have on our side, the easier it will be to win."

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right! I guess I'll start with Sango, she's always been more understanding, and easier to talk to," Kagossi gave in to her best friend's wisdom.

"That's my girl, now get some sleep, its fucking late," Yume grumbled, already half asleep.

Kagossi giggled at her, feeling an enormous weight lift off her shoulders. She laid down, hoping to get at least some rest tonight.

This time, succumbing to the temporary darkness, it was just that. No dreams or nightmares to disturb her for once.

**A/N: Alright! Long chapter for the long wait! I hope you guys enjoyed this one, it's****kinda****just a filler to give you some information. Anyway, this chapter is over, look forward to the next one.**

_**Love you all!**_

_**StoryNinja101**_


End file.
